Finding Solace
by Dark Side's Cookies
Summary: After a blow up with Peyton confronting Lucas about being in love with Haley, he realizes she's right. But things don't go as planned. "I'm a married woman, Lucas! You're Nathan's brother!" He could remember a time where the two of them were insepparable, but things change and people change. So Lucas heads off to California. crossover slash! R&R, no flaming! Lucas & Troy maybe more
1. Two Guys Walk Into a Bar

**Lucas**

Lucas Scott sat at the bar in San Francisco, California, looking at the brown liquor in his glass. He couldn't remember how many glasses he'd had, but he knew it'd still take a few more before he would at least feel some sort of numbness from this. He couldn't believe how fucked up he had made his life. Not only had he broken up with Peyton for the hundredth time, he had lost Haley as well. That was what hurt him he most. Peyton was right, he did love Haley. Endlessly, hopelessly in love with Haley. She had been his best friend for years, but something he didn't realize until Peyton so painstakingly pointed out, he'd been in love with her that whole time.

_Lucas knocked on the front door of Haley and Nathan's house. Lucas knew Nathan wasn't home. That's how he needed it to be, and Jamie was at school. He and Haley would be all alone. It wasn't as though he expected her to jump straight into bed with him, but he didn't need his nephew around when he was trying to tell his momma he was in love with her. Jamie wouldn't be able to understand that._

_Haley opened the door, not expecting to see the man on the other side. "Lucas! What are you doing?" She stepped back. "Since when have you ever knocked." He was family. He didn't have to knock before coming into their house._

_Lucas walked in, rubbing the back of his neck. "We need to talk, Hay."_

_Haley winced, shutting the door. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"_

_"I don't know." Lucas returned the pained look. "Maybe?"_

_"Nope." Haley shook her head, crossing her arms over her breasts. "I can tell by your face. Spill."_

_"Can we at least go sit down."_

_"Yeah." She sighed, doing as he suggested. "This is not going to be good."_

_Lucas followed her into the living room and the two of them sat on the couch. He did his best to keep his distance. Somehow, sitting next to her like this, he suddenly realized how much he wanted to press his lips to her pouting ones. She was beautiful. Of course, he always thought that, but he didn't realize until just this moment how beautiful she really was. He was looking at her through the eyes of man in love._

_"We've been through a lot together, right?"_

_Haley shook her head, leaning closer to him. "Lucas...?"_

_Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "This isn't easy, Haley. This is probably the hardest thing I've ever done. And it really should be the easiest."_

_"Do you need something, Luke? Something I can do for you?" She reached forward taking his hands in hers and he nearly flinched. "Lucas?"_

_Lucas slowly turned his hands, wrapping them around hers and softly letting his thumbs caress her soft skin there. "I'm taking a leap here, Haley." His eyes slowly looked up int hers. "I hope you will too."_

_Haley still didn't understand. "Just tell me what it is!"_

_"I love you."_

_Haley blinked. She never, in a million years, ever thought Lucas, her best friend, would say those words to her like that. The horrible thing was, she believed him... but she didn't feel the same in return._

_"Lucas, I..."_

_He knew this was a bad idea. Why he came over here in the first place, he would never know. But he'd ruined everything. He knew he had. He could see it in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry." He stood, heading toward the door. "I'm sorry, Haley." _

_She quickly followed him, running up in front of him. "Lucas, you can't just drop a bomb like that and then walk away."_

_"I shouldn't have come over anyway, Haley. I've got to go."_

_"No! You are not leaving until we talk about this!"_

_"Talk about this? I said I love you and I should have known you couldn't say the same in return."_

_"I'm a married woman, Lucas! You're Nathan's brother!" _

_He didn't want to do this. He couldn't do this. She wasn't in love with him and he had to get out of there._

_"Good bye, Haley."_

_Walking around her, he left the house, heading straight for his car. He had to get out of there. He had to get out of Tree Hill. He started driving and didn't stop until he needed gas. Even then, he filled up the tank and continued driving, heading toward the sunset. He drove well into the night and didn't even stop when the sun came up the next morning. He didn't know when he actually pulled over to sleep, but he knew he had to be several hundred miles away from Tree Hill and Haley James Scott._

He didn't know how he had gotten all the way to San Francisco. Had he not about passed out from exhaustion, he would have made it here in less than two days. As it was, he arrived in about two and a half. He had slept in a little motel somewhere in Oklahoma or New Mexico, or somewhere around there. He hadn't really been paying attention. But as it was, here he sat in some corner bar downing his countless glass of whiskey.

Someone sat down on the bar stool next to him heavily and he turned his attention toward the younger man. His hair came down over his eyes and he looked about how Lucas felt. Knowing the way the world turned, Lucas would bet he had just been fucked over by a woman as well. The younger man ordered a shot and turned his head toward him.

"Hi."

Now Lucas was even more sure. Nodding his head, he brought the tumbler up to his mouth again. "Hi."

* * *

**Troy**

Troy couldn't believe how horribly his life had spiraled in the last hour - or maybe it had been longer than that. All he knew was it was over and nothing else mattered right now. Chad was all the way down in New Mexico, so he couldn't meet up with him too easily, and he didn't even answer when Troy had called him. He wasn't about to call his parents. Not yet. He'd wait and tell them on their weekly phone call. Since he couldn't vent with Chad, Troy hit the nearest bar.

The only reason Troy had moved out here to California almost five years ago was to be closer to Gabriella, his high school sweetheart. He had attended Berkeley to be closer to her attending in Stanford, but after he graduated last year and had moved into an apartment here in San Francisco. Now he had no home and no girlfriend. It had been him who had left. He couldn't stay there knowing that she didn't want to marry him.

_He had it all planned out. He had hired a violinist, had their meal catered, and had spent all day decorating the roof of their building with flowers, Chinese lanterns and a tiny table and two chairs set up with a white table cloth and one single candle in the middle of the table. It had been perfect. _

_Gabriella had been exhausted when she got home from her classes. He told her to take a bath and when she got out to change into the white dress he had bought her that was laying on the bed, telling her to meet him on the roof when she was ready. The roof was their place. It wasn't like the roof at East High in Albuquerque, but it reminded them of it. One of the residents had planted a garden up there for everyone to enjoy, and Troy and Gabriella would spend a lot of their time up there - when they had free time together._

_But things hadn't gone as he had planned. Gabriella had bathed and changed into the dress Troy had bought. She had come upstairs and loved everything he had done with the place, even the meal he had ready for them. Things were perfect until he had her in his arms dancing the the violinist's melodic tune. _

_Gabriella had her head rested on Troy's shoulder. He could tell she was tired. She seemed happy, loving the evening he planned for the two of them, but she was falling asleep there in his arms. Troy knew if he let her fall asleep, everything he had set up for tonight would have been for nothing more than a nice, quiet evening. _

_"Bri?"_

_Gabriella softly yawned on his chest, her mouth curling into a soft smile at his nickname for her. "Mmmm?"_

_"I love you," he whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head._

_Smiling more, she pulled him tighter into her arms. "I love you, Troy."_

_Troy smiled, rubbing her back gently before reaching in his pocket and pulling out the ring he had waiting to slide on her finger. "Gabriella, I..."_

_She pulled back to look up at him. He could see the tired look in her eyes masked by her beautiful smile sparkling over it. It was now or never and now it was going to be. Bending down on one knee in front of her, he held the ring out to her._

_"Gabriella Montez, will you make me happier than I already am? Will you marry me? Grow old with me? WIll you have my children? WIll you be my wife?"_

_Gabriella's smile was instantly replaced with a look of shock, of horror. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did Troy really just ask her to marry him? Were things not good as they were? Why did they have to get married now? Couldn't he wait until she graduated? Couldn't he wait until they could afford a wedding and not have to rely on their parents to pay for it? Why did he have to ask her now?_

_"Troy..."_

_This wasn't exactly how he had pictured this moment. He thought the tears he was seeing form in her eyes would be tears of joy, not ... not this. He immediately wished he hadn't asked her. He wanted her to be his wife, but this panic in his eyes scared him._

_"Forget it." _

_Gabriella shook her head, grabbing at his hand as he slid the ring back in his pocket. He stared her down, tears stinging his eyes now._

_"Troy, don't!"_

_Shaking his head, he pulled his hand from hers. "No. I was an idiot. I should have known you don't want to marry me."_

_"Troy, you know that's not true! We've discussed this! We're not ready!"_

_"I am!" he spat back at her, having never ever raised his voice to her._

_The violinist had stopped playing and was gathering up his stuff, wanting to get out of there before things got really bad. Gabriella quickly wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling extremely cold. _

_"Troy..."_

_"Is that all you can say, 'Troy...'?" He shook his head. "Forget this shit! I've changed my entire life for you, and you! You can't even say yes to a simple offer of marriage!"_

_Gabriella's eyes and mouth dropped open. "Simple? Simple! Getting married is a big deal, Troy! Nothing is simple about it!"_

_"Forget it!" Troy chucked the ring into the flower garden as he walked past her. "Just forget everything."_

He didn't know how he'd ended up here, but as he sat down on the stool, all that mattered was forgetting Gabriella and their last seven years together. He ordered his drink and turned to look at the guy sitting next to him. He looked like he'd seen better days as well, but he wasn't about to open up about his own shit until he'd had a few drinks in him.

"Hi."

The other man nodded his greeting in return. "Hi."

Troy picked up the tumbler sat down in front of him and toasted the guy. "Bottoms up."

Troy downed the liquid and slammed the glass down, asking for another. Turning to the other man, he offered his hand. "Troy. Troy Bolton."

Lucas took Troy's hand. "Lucas Scott."


	2. Room for Two

It was getting late and the bartender had already given the gentlemen who had moved to a bar in the corner about an hour after Troy had sat down two warnings about the time and he was coming for his third. Troy looked up over Lucas' shoulder, wincing.

"Oooh, it looks like old man Irish is gonna kick us out!"

Lucas looked over his shoulder and then back at Troy. "Old fucker needs to get himself laid and stop trying to kick paying customers out of his bar."

Troy laughed and they both looked up at the rotund man as he stopped at the table again. His Irish accent was thick and the two younger men could barely make out what he was saying.

"Time fer yiu ti be shipp'n off, y'hrr?"

Troy looked over at Lucas, show did his best to keep his laughter in check. Troy shook his head and Lucas looked back at the Irishman.

"We're leaving. We're leaving."

The round leprechaun nodded his head and took the guys empty glasses as each of them dropped enough cash on the table to pay their tabs.

"I call'd thi taxi s'rviss fer yiu. Wait'n fer yiu."

Lucas nodded and Troy rolled his eyes. He knew he couldn't drive in this state, but it's not like he really had a place to go anyway.

"Thank you, O'Malley," Lucas said, grabbing Troy when he almost tripped over his own shoes. Lucas busted out laughing. "Come on, Troy Bolton. We'll share a taxi."

Troy scrunched his nose up at the light-haired guy guiding him out of the bar. "You know, I'd invite you over to the apartment, but-" He blew out a heavy puff of air.

"That's ok. We'll go to a hotel and continue getting shitfaced there."

Troy liked the sound of that. His new friend helped him into the back of the cab and told the driver to take them to the nearest hotel. The hotel clerk gave them a few off looks as Lucas checked them into a room. Even though this was San Francisco, these fellas didn't look like the stereotypical couple. She wasn't one to judge though. People could do as they pleased as far as she was concerned. She smiled, handing them their keys and told them to have a good night. Frowning, she watched them walk off toward the elevator, thinking it was too bad they were gay. She'd love to be a sandwich between the two of them.

"I got it!" Troy said, taking a card key from Lucas as they stepped out of the elevator. He nearly tripped again, but grabbed onto Lucas' arm, laughing his ass off. "You know, I think I'm already shitfaced!" He smiled at him widely and Lucas only shook his head.

"Yeah, you really can't hold your liquor, can you?"

Troy laughed. "Nope!"

The two of them laughed, walking down the hall toward their room.

"Here we are," Lucas said.

He wasn't nearly as drunk as Troy, which was a good thing. They wouldn't have made it this far if he had been. Someone else would have had to hold both of their hands. Troy lifted the card, missing the slot as he tried to slide it in.

"Well, fuck me! The hole keeps moving!"

Lucas couldn't help but crack up laughing and Troy tried to slide it in again.

"The fuck!"

Reaching around Troy, Lucas grabbed the younger man's hand, steadying it so he could slide it into the slot.

"That's what I was trying to do!" Troy said, looking over his shoulder at him.

"Well, if we waited for you to do it, we'd be out here all night with the liquor cabinet inside."

"Good point!"

They walked into the room and Lucas kicked the door shut behind him. Troy headed straight for the liquor cabinet.

"You've probably already guessed this," he said, pulling out as many bottles as he could carry, "I don't usually drink so much."

Lucas laughed, kicking off his shoes. "Yeah, I could have guessed."

"Gabriella doesn't like to drink much, but you know, we'd have a little red wine for special occasions."

Lucas really didn't want to talk about Gabriella. He didn't want to talk about Haley. He just wanted to drink more and more until he passed out. Walking over to the phone, he picked it up, dialing the front desk.

"You know, we're gonna need a whole lot more than that cabinet has if we're gonna get really drunk," he told Troy before speaking into the phone. "Yes, could you please send up a couple bottles of whiskey. German, if you have it... Thanks." Lucas hung up the phone, looking down at the bed.

Bed. One bed. One room and one bed. He expected the one room, but he hadn't expected there to only be one bed. Shrugging it off, neither one of them was going to care whether there was one bed or twenty. They'd both be passing out, probably on the floor anyway.

"Toss me one of those."

Troy tripped and fell over on the bed, all of the bottles falling out of his hands, causing Lucas to laugh even more.

"I'll just help myself."

Sitting down on the bed, he grabbed one of the bottles and opened it. Troy climbed up on the bed and opened one of the bottles as well.

"How long have you known Haley?"

Troy wasn't going to stop, and Lucas knew it, so he gave him the most generic answer. "A very long time."

Troy nodded, laying on his stomach, looking at the bottle in his hands. "I've known Gabriella for seven years. She moved to Albuquerque in the middle of our Junior year."

Lucas leaned his head back against the headboard, looking down at the younger guy. If there was one thing Lucas liked, it was a good story. He really didn't feel like talking about women right now, especially the two that had their hearts, but Lucas knew Troy wasn't going to shut up. Some drunks get angry. Some get sad. Some talk shit that they really shouldn't. Troy, he became an open book.

"I loved her from the moment I met her." Troy was slowly turning into a somber drunk. "We sang karaoke at the New Year's Party where we met. Her voice was... like an angel's." He swirled the alcohol around in the bottle. "Neither one of us had a clue we'd see each other at school the next week. It was like... fate."

Lucas was sure Haley and he were brought together by fate as well. But fate also had it that Haley married Lucas' brother. If only Lucas would have realized before Peyton had to scream it in his face that he was in love with Haley, maybe the two of them would have had a chance. Now he would never know. He loved her, he knew he did, and he knew he always would. She maybe married to his brother, but she owned his heart as well.

"Do you believe in fate, Lucas Scott?"

Lucas focused back on his new friend, realize he was still talking to him and that he'd asked a question. He had caught it, but only barely. "Fate?" He thought about it for a moment, even though he didn't really need to. "I do. I really do."

Troy lifted his eyebrows. "Maybe fate put us both in that bar tonight. Funny thing, fate, huh?"

Lucas laughed again, lifting up his head when he heard the knock on the door. "I'll get it it." Pushing himself off the bed, he walked to the door to answer it. He paid a tip and shut the door, carrying the tray of glasses and whiskey bottles over to the bed.

"Alright, Troy, lets see how much longer you can remain coherent."

Troy laughed, sitting up and downing the rest of the bottle he held in his hand. Tossing it aside, he wiped his mouth. "Drinking game?"

Lucas sat down on the bed, contemplating the man's suggestion. What would it hurt? "Alright. Suggestions."

Troy thought for a moment, all he could do was think about Gabriella and how much he wanted to crawl home and into bed with her. "Things you've never done but wanted to with Haley." Troy smirked. "Of course, I've never done anything with Haley, because, well, I don't know her. So, for me, things I've never done with Gabriella but have always wanted to."

_So much for trying to get the conversation off Haley and Gabriella, _Lucas thought to himself, but giving in. It's what brought both of them into the bar in the first place. They may as well get it all out. Besides, neither one of them would truly remember it in the morning.

"So, it's kinda like "I Never" but with the twist of wanting to?" Lucas asked, just to clarify. He was sure if he was completely sober, he'd get the idea easily, but he was starting to get a little fuzzy.

"You got it!" Troy opened the first bottle of whiskey, pouring each of them a full glass in the tumblers provided. Putting the lid back on the bottle, he handed Lucas one of the glasses, picking the other up. "I'll go first. Well, lets start with what got me here in the first place," he said almost too matter-of-factly, "Marry her." Troy took a swallow of his drink

Sighing, Lucas hadn't really even thought about that. He hadn't had time to. Sure, he had the whole morning before he'd told Haley how he felt, and then he had the entire cross-country drive to think, but by the time he was driving across country, everything had already crashed down around him and he didn't even think about marriage, not until Troy brought it up. Nodding his head, Lucas took the first swallow.


	3. No One Needs to Know

"Alright," Lucas said, downing another swallow of the cool liquor, "my turn." They had already gone a few rounds and he was finally starting to feel really drunk. He wasn't quite to the point where he was numb to what happened with Haley, but another couple... hundred rounds of this game and he would be. "Take her some place like... Cabo." It didn't matter where. Any place romantic. He was thinking about all the things they could have done there, but he wasn't drunk enough to open up that much yet. Not yet, but close. Besides, he's sure Troy's already done all that with Gabriella already.

Troy took a drink as Lucas did. "Hmmm," Troy considered his next turn. He didn't know for sure, but he was almost certain Lucas would be taking a drink with this one. "Fuck in public."

They both took a drink. _'Maybe Troy hadn't done much with this Gabriella chick,'_ Lucas thought. "Fuck with others around." Alright, so he was thinking a little more about how he and Haley could be together, after they had been with each other for a while. He was sure he'd want to steal her away, at a party or something, and make love to her in secret. He lifted his glass to his lips, taking a swallow as Troy did. _'Guess I was right.'_

Troy could feel his cock growing hard. All he could think about was Gabriella right now. He missed her. They should have been making love now, or rather have been making love and now laying peacefully in each others. "Sleep naked."

Lucas' eyes widened. "What, you've never slept naked with your girl?"

Troy stopped midswallow, shaking his head. "Gabriella doesn't like to be naked for very long."

"That sucks."

Troy laughed, even though he didn't feel good enough to laugh. "Yeah." He took a swallow of his drink before shifting when he felt his phone went off in his his pocket. When it vibrated, he had hoped it was Gabriella, but it wasn't her ringtone that began to play. Sighing, he pulled the phone out and answered, "Chad."

"_Jesus, man! I just got your message. You alright? Where are you?"_

Troy sighed, letting his head drop. "Hotel downtown."

"_You and Gabriella really call it quits? Are you drunk?"_

Troy shook his head. Of course Chad would know that, even if he wasn't with him. It was what he had done when Gabriella had left back in senior year. He had been hung over at school all the next day. "Just a bit. Hey, man, I'll give you a call tomorrow. You gonna answer?"

"_Yeah, man. Hey, it'll be ok."_

"Thanks, man." Troy hung up his phone and tossed it. He wasn't mad at Chad. He was mad that it wasn't Gabriella who called instead. He remembered it was his turn and held the glass up to take a drink. "Fucked out of frustration."

_'Of go the gloves,'_ Lucas almost choked, taking a drink instead. Instead of taking his turn, he asked, "You ever been with anyone other than Gabriella?"

Troy looked down at the brown liquid in the glass. "Yeah," he shook his head. "Not even Gabriella knows about it."

_'Now, this is getting good.'_ Lucas leaned forward. "You cheated on her?"

Troy shook his head. "No! Nothing like that." Troy sighed heavily. "It was the summer before I met Gabriella. But if she knew I ever fucked her, she'd never forgive me."

"Who was she?"

"Same girl who tried to break us up ever since we got together." Sharpay had been more of a thorn in Troy's side since that night. It had been the night before their Junior year. She wanted him back, that was the only thing she wanted and she'd never given up. Thankfully enough though, she hadn't bothered them any since graduation. No, Troy managed to fuck up his relationship with Gabriella all on his own.

"No one else ever try to come between the two of you?"

Troy shook his head. "Just me."

Lucas let it go at that. "You really wanted to marry Gabriella?"

Troy nodded slowly. "More than anything." Troy sighed, downing the rest of the liquid. "I really don't wanna talk about her anymore, Lucas. I just wanna forget."

Lucas picked up the bottle, pouring Troy another full glass. "Bottoms up."

The two men drowned both of their glasses, not letting up until they were both empty again. Troy was trying to stop thinking about Gabriella, but all that did was make him think about her more. He thought about her lips, and the way the relaxed in a soft smile when she slept. He thought about the swell of her breasts and the way they rose and fell when she breathed. He thought about her koochie, as she called it. He tried to get her to say pussy, but she would always blush and say _"Troy, that's nasty!"_ He loved the way she blushed. He loved to look at her face when she sat on his dick, riding it. Her body was perfect. Her breasts were the perfect size. Her ass was perfect for gripping. He hadn't even realize he'd groaned a little when Lucas lightly slugged his arm.

"Hey, you need me to give you some privacy there?"

Troy looked up at Lucas and back down at his pants. He had jeans on, but you could still tell his dick was as hard as a rock. "So much for trying not to think about her?"

But Lucas was guilty of it as well. Ever since they started about fucking, Lucas' had been fighting his cock from growing in his jeans. But it wasn't doing any good. He had never though of Haley like that, he had too much respect for her. But now, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms as he pumped slowly, completely into her. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel her tight pussy gripping at his cock. He wanted her to have his cock. She deserved it. Because of locker room showers, and because Nathan was his brother, Lucas knew he had the bigger shaft, and all he wanted was to let Haley feel what it feels like to be made to a real man. He shrugged off the feeling that he was being unfair to Nathan, but all is fair in love and war, and if he had more balls, this would be a war for Haley.

"I know what you mean," Lucas agreed, shifting. "All I want is to fuck her until we pass out from sexual exhaustion, only to wait and do it all over again."

Troy nodded, putting his glass down and standing to free his dick of it's confines. He couldn't hold it captive any longer.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Lucas almost freaked out, standing up and holding his hands up to ward him off, even though there was a good five feet of distance between the two. "What are you doing?"

Troy looked from his dick in his boxers up to Lucas. "What? You said back at the bar you were a baller. You've seen a man naked before."

"Yeah, but not when I've been turned on."

Troy looked down to see that Lucas' arousal was bulging at his jeans as well. "Let it out."

Lucas had no idea what was going on here. He knew he should probably head for the door and get the hell out of Dodge, but something was keeping him standing here. He felt comfortable with Troy, even if for a moment there it had freaked him out. Taking a deep breath, he undid his pants and pulled them off, his boxers going as well.

Troy's eyes were glued to his new friend's huge staff. He'd seen Chad with a boner before, getting turned on by a video game. Sometimes those graphic designers really made them women very busty, and they never gave them much clothes. Chad was huge, thick. Lucas was huge. Not as thick, but he had plenty of meat on that thing.

"You know, it's too bad you and Haley never fucked. You would have made her feel real good with that monster."

Lucas looked down at his own cock and then back over at Troy. "What about you?"

Troy didn't even think about it before dropping his boxers as well. Lucas felt his cock lurch up. He wasn't attracted to men, and he wasn't attracted to Troy, but he could imagine Troy fucking some girl, making her scream out from the first thrust. "Jesus."

Troy couldn't believe he was about to suggest this, but after what had brought them to the bar, and after what the two of them had been discussing, fucking the women they love, he knew they both needed release. Pulling of his shirt along with the tank top he always wore underneath, Troy walked over closer to Lucas.

"No one needs to know," he said, reaching forward and starting to unbutton Lucas' shirt.

Lucas watched Troy's hands. The two of them were to wasted to drive anywhere, and Lucas didn't even know the place well enough to know where they could find two girls to fuck at this late hour. He'd done it before, and even though his heart belonged to Haley, he'd do it again. However, he was sure Troy wouldn't go that far. But here he was standing in front of him, undressing him. He may not go out and find a whore to fuck, but he'd …


	4. Taking Turns

**Lucas**

"What exactly does no one need to know?"

"You need to get off? Some place to release while you think about Haley?" Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I can't stop thinking about Gabriella. I'm not saying we should suck each others dick's or anything, but I can go brokeback for a night."

Lucas' eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he'd found himself in the middle of. He knew neither of them were gay. At least, he knew he wasn't himself, and Troy didn't seem like he was gay, even if he'd only been with two girls before.

"Have you ever fucked another guy?" Lucas asked.

Troy shook his head. "Not really. Chad, the guy on the phone, he and I … kids experiment."

"So, you let him suck you off." It was more of a statement than a question.

Troy nodded. "And I sucked him. We were young. Neither of us had girlfriends."

"Well," Lucas noted, "even when you have a girlfriend, you don't always get head."

Troy laughed, pushing the button up shirt off Lucas' shoulders and reaching for the bottom of the undershirt he wore. "Damn straight."

The two men stood in front of each other, naked as jaybirds. This was going to happen, and truth be told, they both knew Troy was right. They needed release, and with as drunk they were and as comfortable the two of them were with each other, neither of them were going to complain.

"You do realize, this is not about us, right?" Lucas said, his eyes stuck on Troy's cock. "I'm going to be thinking about Haley as I ride your ass."

Troy felt his sphincter clench, nodding his head. "I'm going to be thinking about Gabriella."

Lucas nodded. "Glad we got that straight."

There was nothing straight about this moment. Even though these two men weren't homosexual, not by social standards, this moment was as gay as things got. Well, they weren't writing each other love poetry and sprouting off terms of endearment to each other. They were two very horny men missing the women they loved. Men fuck over a lot less in the navy and in prison.

"Now what?" Lucas asked, looking up into Troy's eyes. Haley's were brown, but it's not as though he would be pretending Troy was her. He didn't have breasts and he had a huge cock, no pussy.

Troy stepped closer to Lucas, closing the distance between the two of them and taking his dick in one hand and Lucas' in the other. He stroked both of them before bringing them together and wrapping both hands around both dicks, stroking them together and thrusting up against Lucas. Lucas had to admit, it did feel good. It felt good to have someone else's hand on his cock. It was odd, feeling Troy's cock rubbing against his own, but Lucas was honest with himself and realized he was enjoying it.

Reaching forward, Lucas gripped Troy's shoulders. "Oh, fuck!" He started to thrust along with Troy, closing his eyes and moaning.

Troy smiled, pumping their dicks a little more together. "Fuck, yeah," he groaned. He knew he should feel awkward about this, but he really didn't. They were just going to provide a little sexual release. This wouldn't even be like fucking Sharpay. Maybe it should be Chad who was helping him tonight, but Chad was in New Mexico, and Lucas was right here.

With his eyes closed, Lucas pictured Haley standing in front of him, her tiny hands on his hard cock. He wouldn't just be standing here if it was her, holding onto her shoulders. Without even thinking, he pulled Troy against him, his cock smashing up between the two of them, sending Tory's between Lucas' legs. Lucas' lips came crashing down on Troy's, moaning into his mouth. Lucas wrapped one arm around him and his other hand slid up the back of Troy's neck, gripping at his head to kiss him harder and deeper.

Troy kissed him back with as much force, groaning and starting to thrust himself through Lucas' legs. Pulling back for air, he looked up at Lucas. He wasn't his Gabriella, but right now, he thought that was best. With how he was feeling right now, he'd never fuck Gabriella this way. He didn't want to make love. He wanted a good hard, primal fuck. He knew Lucas' ass was going to be tight, tighter than either Gabriella's or Sharpay's pussies, but that was only turning him on more.

"I need to fuck you now," Troy said, pulling Lucas down on the bed on top of him.

Lucas was a bigger man than Troy, taller, not much more muscular, but the bigger frame was way more of a weight than Gabriella on top of him ever had been. He reached off the bed and grabbed his wallet out of his pocket of his pants. The condoms had been meant to be used with Gabriella, but now they were needed here. Lucas took one from him and tore the wrapper, sitting up to unroll the sheath onto the mighty erection standing up from Troy's tight body. Troy groaned, lifting his hips to Lucas' hands, groaning.

"Sit on me," Troy told him. He would like to pound him from behind, but the weight of his body on top of his, Troy wanted to feel that.

Lucas didn't even feel strange as he straddled Troy's lap. "Take it easy. I have an unpopped cherry."

Troy's dick jerked when Lucas said that, pushing up against Lucas' ass. "Don't worry. You'll have control. Benefits of being on top."

Lucas always did like a girl to ride him like this. Being on the opposite end, he was getting more and more turned on thinking about how good he'd made those girls feel all these years. He knew it was going to hurt like a mother when Troy finally pushed into him, but after the pain would leave, Lucas knew he was going to be writhing in ecstasy.

"Fuck me now, Troy. I want to feel your dick in my ass now!" Lucas had no idea where that had even come from, but it felt right.

Nodding, Troy put two fingers into his mouth to suck on them for a moment to get them wet before pulling them out and sliding his hand between Lucas' legs behind his ball sack. Finding his sphincter, Troy circled the opening with his fingers before slowly slipping one in. He felt Lucas tighten up instantly.

"You have to relax. I won't be able to get my dick up there if you're this tight and I can't even finger fuck you."

Lucas moaned, knowing Troy was right. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Troy's in a passionate kiss, knowing it would be the only way to help him relax. "Do it, Troy."

Troy smiled into the kiss, understanding what Lucas was trying to do. Softly, he let his tongue slide into Lucas' mouth, gently massaging the older man's tongue. Lucas' body slowly began to relax and he moaned into Troy's mouth.

"Yes, Troy. Fuck me!"

Troy could feel Lucas' body relax on top of of him and took the opportunity to slide both fingers into his ass. Lucas groaned into the recesses of Troy's mouth, doing his best to keep from tensing up around his fingers. He wondered if a girl felt like this when he fucked her. He wondered just how good Haley would feel when he made love to her. He imagined her sitting on his lap like he was sitting here on his lap, his fingers thrusting into her pussy. _'Yes, Luke! Please!'_ Just thinking about her begging for him made him want her even more.

"I need to feel your cock now, Troy! Fuck me now!"

Not needing anymore instruction, Troy pulled his fingers from the tight chasm and grabbed his dick. He let the condom-covered tip rub over the puckered hole for a moment before guiding it where it was going. Lucas did his best to relax as he felt Tory's massive cock tear open his hole. He kissed him again, letting his own tongue move against Troy's, causing Troy to groan into Lucas' mouth. Lucas pulled back, looking down at Troy.

He was all the way inside and Lucas, even though he was in pain, felt so good. His hands slid down over Troy's chest as he began to move on Troy's cock. Troy thrusted up into Lucas' ass, groaning out, letting his hands come down to Lucas' ass, pulling him more onto his cock. He was so fucking tight. Jesus! He was going to be cumming in no time.

"Fuck, Troy! Fuck!"

With each thrust, Troy felt his climax growing stronger and stronger. Closing his eyes, he imagined Gabriella riding his cock, screaming out for him. She was never usually loud, but the way he was pounding into her, she was screaming and scratching his chest, gripping onto it. _'Don't stop, Troy! Oh, Troy!'_ Troy felt Lucas' ass gripping down on his dick, his muscles contracting around him. Not holding back any longer, Troy released, shooting his load up into the condom covering his dick.

Looking up at him, Troy let his hands fall from Lucas' ass. "Wow..." was all he could say.

* * *

**Troy**

Lucas needed to cum now. He needed to get off just as Troy had. Not moving from Troy's lap. Troy's cock was still throbbing inside him and he didn't want to let that go just yet, even if he wanted to be the one fucking the shit out of Troy's ass now. Reaching over, he picked up another condom off the bed. Troy took it from him and tore open the package, unrolling the latex onto his friend's throbbing member. He pumped him a little more and Lucas grabbed his hand.

"No, I'll cum. Let me have your ass. Turn over."

Lucas reluctantly slid off the top of Troy's shaft, pulling the condom off and tossing it away. Troy turned over onto his stomach. Not being inside Lucas any longer and having just cum, he was softer now, so he could lay on the bed comfortably. Lucas looked down at Troy's ass. He had a nice ass. But looking at it, made him think of Haley's ass. She'd never let him fuck her there. Alright, so she'd never be fucked in the ass. She wasn't his for him to fuck her anywhere. But she'd still never let anything in her ass. He knew her that well. But that didn't stop him from thinking about it.

He let his hand softly caress Troy's rear and Troy couldn't help but bite his lip. He felt girly, getting ready to be fucked up the ass by a man. But he'd just fucked this man, and God, did it feel good!

"Rip me open, Lucas. Don't hold back."

Leaning over, Lucas spread Troy's ass cheeks before spitting out an excessive amount of saliva onto the hole. He was tight, but then again, he knew he must have been tight for Troy too. Lucas moved the spit around the hole, sliding a finger in only slightly, just to let some of the wetness in. Troy closed his eyes. He'd imagined this before, getting fucked in the ass. He imagined it when Chad had sucked him off. He knew it could never ask Chad to fuck him. _'I'm not gay, Troy! And neither are you.' _No, he wasn't, but that didn't mean he hadn't thought about his best friend ripping him open. He'd even dreamt about it, but no one needed to know that.

Lucas pushed Troy's legs together, straddling his ass before taking his cock in his hand and sliding it over the pool of saliva on his younger friend's ass. With the his cock as lubed up as it's going to be, Lucas aimed for his target and pushed hard into Troy's ass. Troy's ass immediately clamped down on the rod, making it tighter for Lucas. Lucas didn't mind. Fuck, it felt good. He pushed harder, deeper into the tightness. Troy screamed out, unable to keep it in any longer.

"Oh, Jesus, Mary, Joseph! Lucas! Fuck!"

Troy was gripping at the bed. This was how he had wanted to fuck Lucas, but he couldn't get Gabriella out of his head. He couldn't get how much he loved her and only wanted to make love to her out of his head. But this... Jesus Christ, this was incredible. Troy inhaled deeply, trying to relax his ass for Lucas. Pulling out, or trying to only a little, Lucas pushed back even harder into Troy.

"Oh, fucking hell, Luke!"

Oddly, Lucas liked Troy calling him Luke. He liked hearing the low, guttural sound of Troy's voice begging for him, for more. Gripping Troy's sexy ass in his hands, Lucas pounded hard into it. He could hear Haley's moans. He didn't think he could fuck her this hard, even in her pussy if he wanted to. He wasn't in love with Troy. Troy was just a place for him to release and Lucas liked that. He didn't think he could fuck any girl like this though. This was... something only guys could do together. Even if a girl let him fuck her in the ass, it wouldn't be like this. This was... different.

"Jesus, Troy!" Lucas groaned, his balls slapping against Troy's ass. "So fucking tight! So tight! So fucking good!" He groaned more, slamming his length into the younger man's ass. "Yell for me, Troy. Let me know how good you feel!" It was turning him on more and more to hear the man's growl, hear his breath, feel his muscles contracting around his cock. He wanted so badly to make love to Haley, to make her feel the way he was making Troy feel right now.

Troy let go. He yelled out just for his new friend, calling out his name. "Oh, Luke! Luke, you feel so good in my ass! Fuck! So fucking good! Tear me apart, Luke! Fuck, please tear my ass apart!"

Hearing those words made Lucas' cock throb. He knew his release was coming, and he didn't want to stop. He wanted to fuck the shit out of Troy all night long. It felt so fucking good. _'I'm not gay. I'm not gay,'_ he reminded himself. He was in love with Haley. So what fucking Troy's ass made his cock feel things he'd never felt before. That didn't mean he didn't love Haley any less. He loved her and wanted her forever. He wanted to make love to her every night. He wanted her to have his baby. He wanted everything with her. Right now, he just wanted not to leave Troy's perfect ass.

But his climax peaked and he released into the condom. He wondered what it would feel like to cum in his ass. It wasn't as though men could get pregnant. And he knew he was clean. If he were to fuck him again tonight, and he knew he wanted to, he would ask if Troy was clean. He knew he would believe him. Besides, he'd only been with two girls, right? But Lucas believed that you fucked whoever your partner had been with. So by extension, he had now fucked anyone the two girls Troy had fucked. It didn't bother him, but if Troy was clean, then it wouldn't matter.

Collapsing on top of him, Lucas let his face turn into Troy's neck. "Fuck, Troy! You really do have an amazing ass." He didn't want to pull himself from it. If he could, he'd stay buried in the tightness all night. But he knew that wasn't possible. Especially if he was now thinking about what his lips would feel around his throbbing cock. "I want to try this again when we're both sober. Do you think you could do that?" He hoped he could. But right now, he wanted to know what it felt like when he wasn't hammered.

Troy smiled. A part of him still felt bad that he hadn't shared this with Chad, but with a friend like Lucas now, he wouldn't have to risk losing Chad because he wanted to feel his cock ripping apart his tight ass. "I want to. I don't work tomorrow, so I'm all yours." Closing his eyes, he knew he shouldn't say something like that. His heart belonged to Gabriella. But that didn't mean that his ass didn't belong to Lucas right now. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have Luke's long dick throbbing inside his ass. He wanted to feel it again when they were both sober as well.

"I'm all yours too, Troy." It sounded sappy, all romantic, but in a way, they'd always belong to each other now. They had each popped each others cherries, so in a way, a part of them would always belong to the other.

Troy's eyes were starting to feel heavy. He didn't want to sleep because he knew he'd miss this feeling, but with the hour and the amount of alcohol he'd imbibed, sleep was coming hard and fast.

"Can I..." Troy's words were slurring from the alcohol and sleep combined, "can you stay where you are? I know you can't..." Troy yawned. "I know you can't stay inside me. Can you sleep on top of me? You feel so good there."

Lucas felt a smile cross his lips. He didn't know if he'd feel this sappy when he woke up, but he hoped he did. After what had happened with Haley, he needed to feel someone want him. He didn't care Troy wasn't a woman. Troy wanted him, needed him, and Lucas liked that. Pressing his lips to the soft flesh of his neck, Lucas smiled.

"I'd love to, Troy. Just sleep. I'll keep you safe all night long."

Troy liked the sound of that. He was used to being the one who kept Gabriella safe, like he felt he had to, but hearing Lucas say he'd take care of him made him feel... he didn't know what, and with as tired as he was, he knew he couldn't describe how he was feeling. He focused on the not so hard dick in his ass as much as he could before falling asleep. It felt so fucking good and he couldn't wait to wake up and do it all over again.


	5. Hangover Cure

Lucas awoke the next morning, his head pounding. Thankfully, the curtains were drawn, so if the sun was up, not much light was getting into the room. He knew he had drank enough yesterday to floor a bull, but right now he couldn't remember why. Curling up into Peyton's side, he was grateful she was there. Maybe she could remember why he had gotten drunk in the first place. But as he snuggled into her, he realized it wasn't Peyton at all. The person didn't smell like her, didn't feel like her...

His eyes shot open. He was in a hotel room, laying next to a naked man whose head was turned toward him. Troy Bolton. Everything from the night before came rushing back to him. He'd met him in a bar. The bartender had kicked them out. They'd taken a cab to a nearby hotel and drank more once they got up here to the room. Haley. That's why he was here. He had told Troy all about her and Troy had told him all about the woman he had loved and lost. And then...

Lucas couldn't believe that he had done what he had done. It was completely out of character for him. He didn't mind about gay people doing what they did. That was their life. But he himself wasn't gay... Then why did last night feel so damn good? He wasn't gay. They had needed release. It was all starting to come back to him. He couldn't believe he had let the man fuck his asshole. He couldn't believe he actually had enjoyed it. But no matter how much he couldn't believe it, Lucas didn't make a move to move.

Closing his eyes, he laid there naked next to the man. He still hadn't lifted his arm off of him, but for some reason that didn't bother him. He remembered how he had felt last night when he fell asleep on top of him. Lucas had promised he would take care of him. Troy needed him, and after what he'd done to lose Haley, who wasn't really his to begin with, he needed someone to need him. Peyton had told him to go to Haley. She didn't want him if he was in love with her. And Haley was married to Lucas' brother. She was in love with Nathan. So Lucas had been alone.

That's why he had left Tree Hill. That's why he had driven clear across the country. He had to get as far away from the disaster he had made by telling Haley how he felt. He had to get as far away from Haley as he could. Being there, knowing he was in love with her and unable to be with her would have killed him. It was bad enough that he had put so much distance between the two of them, but if he had to wake up each day and see her, her knowing how he felt and him not being able to be with her, that would have been worse.

Troy shifted beside him and only then did Lucas pull his arm back. Troy opened his eyes to see Lucas laying beside him. He seemed to be disoriented, or maybe that his eyes were blurry and he wasn't focusing too easily.

"Bri...?"

Lucas closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "No, Troy. It's me. Luke."

Troy squinted his eyes to try to concentrate on the guy next to him. Guy! Sitting up like a bolt of lightning, his eyes wide open.

"What the hell?!" Grabbing onto his head, he couldn't ever remember being in this much pain. "Sonofabitch!" Closing his eyes, he held onto his head, wishing the pain would subside. "What's going on here?"

Lucas knew how to handle the guy's hangover, but he didn't know how to handle this moment. He supposed the best place to start would be to tell him exactly what happened, as much as he was remembering it anyway. He'd call room service and have them send up some piping hot coffee and some Aspirin and he'd explain while they waited.

Standing up off the bed, the pain of what they had done last night was evident in his posterior. It ached, not only the hole, but his legs hurt to walk. He thought he was in shape, but apparently he wasn't as in shape as he would have thought. Leaning over slowly, he picking up Troy's boxers, handing them over to him as he came around the bed.

"Here. Get these on. I'll get you something for your hangover."

Lucas picked up his own boxers and pulled them on before picking up the phone and dialing the front desk. Ordering what they needed, he thanked them and put the phone back on the cradle. He kept his eyes on Troy the entire time. He had slid his boxers on, trying to make sense of things. Looking around the room, taking in his surroundings. He looked like a brand new baby dear trying to walk for the first time.

"Luke?" he asked, looking up at him from where he sat on the bed.

Nodding, Lucas sat down on the end of the bed, not too close. "Yeah. Do you remember anything about last night?"

Troy began to shake his head, but instantly decided against it, stopping. "I remember meeting you at the bar. We got a cab and then we were here," he told him, looking around the room. More confusion washed over his face. "Was Chad here?"

"Your friend?" Lucas shook his head slowly. "No. He called last night after we got here. You told him you'd call him today. You don't remember anything after we got here."

Troy tried to remember. "Gabriella wasn't here either, right? My... well, my ex-girlfriend."

Lucas took a deep breath. "No. Just us, Troy. We drank quite a bit and then passed out completely exhausted."

"That's not all of it, is it?" Troy's mind was still cloudy, but he had woken up naked. He wanted to believe they had gone home with some chicks from the bar, but he couldn't remember them in the cab or even meeting any at the bar. Something happened here, and he was sure Luke wasn't gay. He did say he had messed up things with his best friend... Haley, back in North Carolina. But then why did Troy's ass feel like he'd been ripped open? He was afraid of standing up. Just thinking about his ass made him look over at Lucas' lap. "We..."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. I'm not gay, Troy, if that's what you're thinking. I don't know what made it happen, but it did. And I'll deny this if you tell anyone, but I'm not ashamed of it. You said we needed release, and I agreed with you. I understand if you regret it, but honestly, I can't. You were right. I needed what happened last night, even if it did happen with a man, with you."

"Gabriella's never going to want me back now."

Moving to sit closer to him, Lucas shook his head. "Don't say that. You also said no one needs to know. I'm not telling anyone, and I know you won't either. Anything that we've done, stays with us."

His tone brought back something from last night. _"I'm all yours too, Troy... Just sleep. I'll keep you safe all night long."_ Troy swallowed, closing his eyes. "I don't remember what happened last night after we got here, but I'm not ashamed of it either. I'm sure I needed you as much as you needed me – like you said – even if it happened with a man."

Lucas nodded. "I can't explain it, but I feel comfortable with you, Troy. I couldn't do this with anyone I know. I _wouldn't_ do this with anyone I know. I said I was yours last night, and in a way I always will be, even if I'm in love with Haley and I'm not gay."

Troy looked up at him, almost pleading. "I'm not gay either."

Lucas lifted his hand, taking Troy's hand in his. "I know. I know. It's OK. I know you're not. But last night was good for me. It felt … really good."

Troy felt his face start to burn, knowing it was turning a red hue. "I can't remember it myself, but considering how I feel right now, I know it did too."

Lucas laughed, shaking his head. "We sound like a couple girls."

Troy laughed out loud and winced in the pain. "Yeah, we do."

Lucas wrapped his arm around Troy. "Don't worry about your hangover. Like I said, I got you something for your hangover. It'll be here soon."

Troy looked over at Lucas. "I wish I could remember what we did last night."

A part of Lucas really wanted to know what it would feel like with him now that he wasn't drunk any longer. "I can't believe I'm saying this, especially now that I'm sober, but I would like to know how good it feels when we'll both be able to remember it fully. You said you didn't have to work today and that you we're all mine." God, this sounded so gay to his own ears, but he really didn't care. He didn't have Haley and no one would ever know. "Do you think you meant it?"

Troy looked down at his lap. His dick was already growing. "Apparently I did."

Lucas followed his gaze and could see his cock pushing at his boxers. Without even thinking, Lucas moved his hand over to touch Troy's cock through his boxers, rubbing slightly. "I'm all yours too, Troy."

Troy swallowed. He was nervous, but not of doing this again, but because he realized he really liked it. He could remember when he'd been in Sophomore year and he and Chad sucked each other off. He knew he could have never done more with Chad, but that didn't mean he hadn't felt the same thing he was feeling here with Luke. But he wasn't gay. He had to keep reminding himself. _I'm not gay!_

A knock came from the door and Lucas lowered his voice. "Let's down some coffee and we'll go from there."

Troy smiled, nodding his head only slightly as Lucas stood from the bed and walked over, picking up his pants to grab his wallet for a tip. He was reminded of Troy's wallet and the condoms he had. Last night Lucas had thought about what it would be like to cum in Troy's ass without the condom. Perhaps he'd suggest it to Troy. But he had said coffee first and then they'd see where things went. Lucas took the tray from the man and handed him the dollar bill before shutting the door with his foot and going back over to the table across from the bed.

Setting down the tray, he poured each of them a cup. "Hope you like it black. Best thing for a hangover."

Troy nodded. "Yeah." Usually Gabriella liked to get flavored coffees from Starbucks and he would to join her, but he did prefer it straight up. Everything else in it just distracted from it's purpose.

Lucas picked up each cup and the bottle of Aspirin, handing Troy one of the cups and sitting down beside him. He sat his mug down on the nightstand and opened the bottle, taking out four pills, shutting the bottle and placing it on the nightstand as well. Picking up his mug, he turned to face Troy.

"Two for you."

"Thanks."

They each took their pills and sat there, holding their mugs. It was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Truth be told, neither of them knew what they were doing. They were both hopelessly in love with the women they had run away from bringing them here to this moment, and they weren't gay, each of them had to keep reminding themselves, but they both wanted what the other could give them. Solace.

Neither of them spoke until their coffee started to cool down and they had each drank about half the cup. Reaching in front of Lucas, Troy sat his mug down on the nightstand. Freezing there, he turned his head to face Lucas. Both of them stared at each other. Troy's mind was beginning to focus and he was remembering more of what happened last night. He could remember kissing Lucas and knowing that it had felt good to kiss him, wanted to do it again.

"Luke..."

Lucas nodded, placing his cup down next to the other. "Kiss me, Troy."

Moving his hand to wrap around Lucas' neck, Troy brought Lucas' face closer to his, their lips coming against each others in a small crash. He let his tongue slide into Lucas' mouth, thrusting against his tongue. Moaning, Lucas pushed Troy down on the bed. He knew Troy liked him laying on top of him, so he gave him what he wanted. He could already feel Troy's hard cock pressing up against his groin as he laid their on top of him.

Troy instinctively wrapped his legs around Lucas. All the images of last night came rushing back to him. He could remember Luke's body on top of his, his huge dick tearing apart his ass hole. Thinking about it made his dick grow harder. He wanted to feel that again, and even though he'd really enjoyed that position, he wanted to feel Luke rip into his ass from that position. His dick ached to feel his mouth around him too. It ached to be inside his ass too. But he didn't want to rush this. Just feeling Lucas on top of him like this, his dick growing hard against his.

Starting to thrust his hips, Lucas began to dry hump Troy as they kissed. Neither of them fought for dominance. There was no one giving or taking more than the other. Their thrusts against each other was driving them to want more. Reluctantly pulling out of the kiss, Lucas pulled Troy's boxers down and off his legs before quickly doing the same with his, dropping them where he'd dropped Troy's only to return back to laying on top of Troy.

Their cock's came back into contact with the other as Lucas thrust against Troy. Troy met his thrust with another of his own. Troy let his hands slide down Lucas' back to grip at his ass, pulling him tighter against him. His hands on his ass made Lucas thrust more against him.

"I wanna fuck you, Troy. I wanna bust your ass open."

Hearing that made Troy's dick push against Lucas' body on top of him. "Fuck me, Luke. From behind."

Lucas nodded. "Turn around."

Troy did as Lucas asked, turning around underneath him. Lucas laid his body down on Troy's, making them both moan out in pleasure. Lucas' dick pressed against Troy's ass, slipping between his ass cheeks, begging for entrance. Lucas leaned forward, kissing the side of Troy's neck under his ear.

"Do you mind if I don't get a condom?"

Troy closed his eyes, Lucas' hot breath and the deep whisper of his voice made his whole body tingle. "No! Jesus, no! Fuck me! I wanna feel your dick, Luke! I wanna feel your dick in my ass!"

Smiling, Lucas did as he asked, leaning up slightly to grip at Troy's ass, spreading the firm cheeks so he could angle his cock just right. He spit on his ass, getting as much saliva on the hole, letting his cock slide in it before pushing his dick into the tight opening.

Troy screamed out, "Luke! Oh, fuck yes, Luke!"

Hearing him scream out his name like that made Luke dive in faster, pushing slowly but firmly, deep into his ass. Troy grabbed at the bed sheets, pulling at them, feeling his ass tear open for Lucas. It was painful, it made him want to scream out in pain, but it just felt so damned good. He knew that the pain would go away soon enough and Lucas could fuck him like this all the time. Closing his eyes, he knew he would want this more. He wasn't gay, he knew he wasn't, but this did feel incredible and he wanted to feel it again and again. He just hoped that Lucas would be alright with that.

Lucas picked up his pace, fucking Troy's tight hole. He knew he was gonna cum soon. He had to. It wasn't holding back. He could pull back and slow down, but he knew he needed it. Gripping at his ass harder, Luke pushed harder and harder into Troy, bringing his release out in an explosion inside Troy.

"Fuck, yessss, Troy! Yessss!"

Lucas collapsed on top of Troy, breathing heavily on top of him. "Fuck, yes!"

Troy smiled, loving the feeling of Luke's dick buried in his ass. It throbbed as Troy's ass pulsed around it.

"Feels so good, Luke. You feel so good in me."

Lucas nibbled at Troy's shoulder. "Yeah, feels so good." He bit there before whispering. "I want you to fuck me like I fucked you last night."

Troy remembered and nodded. "Are you ready for it?"

"Yes, Troy. I wanna watch you while you fuck me."

Slowly, Lucas pulled his dick out of Troy's ass and laid down on the bed. Troy moved over to lay between Lucas' opened legs.

"No condom?"

Lucas shook his head. "Just fuck me, Troy. Fuck me hard!"

Smiling, Troy spit some in his hand and rubbed it over his dick, looking up at Lucas. "Hard?"

Lucas nodded. "Hard. Bust me open."

Troy smiled, grabbing his cock and rubbed it over Lucas' ass. "God, yes! So fucking hard!"

Lucas nodded and reached down, gripping at Troy's muscular arms as his dick slid slowly into his tight ass. "Oh, fuck yes, Troy!" Lucas groaned out through gritted teeth. "Troy!"

Pushing into the hilt, Troy pulled his cock out slowly, almost completely before pushing in just a little harder. Both of them cried out, praising the other and groaning in pleasure.

"Faster, Troy! Bust me open!"

Lucas' plea pushed Troy to fuck him harder, pushing in and out faster. The way his ass muscled pulled him in with each thrust made his cock ache more and more. His balls began to tighten and he knew he was gonna spill it. His nut busted and released his white sperm inside him. Lucas' eyes closed contently as he pulled Troy down to lay on top of him. Lucas didn't want him to move. He'd always loved someone laying on top of him, and this was no exception. Holding him there, he turned his head to rest on Troy's slightly.

"Rest. We'll go for round two."

Troy smiled, lifting his head to look at Lucas. "Round two will be even better."

Lucas nodded, even though he'd thought round one was fucking amazing. Lifting his hand, he laced his fingers through Troy's hair and pulled his head down to him so he could kiss him. The kiss was a preview of what was to come, they each knew it. Troy rested his head back on Lucas' chest, smiling there.

"I want to taste your cum later," Troy whispered against Lucas' chest. "I want to suck you till you cum in my mouth."

Lucas lifted his hips slightly instinctively at that, causing them both to smile. "I'll do the same. I want to taste you too."

Troy smiled more, closing his eyes and resting there, waiting for his stamina to build up again so he could fuck the shit out of Lucas again.


	6. You're My Friend

The guys ended up going another round after having enough time to build up for again. Lucas took a shower first when Troy started to doze off a little after the second round. Slapping his ass with his towel, Troy shot up and they both laughed.

"Shower is all yours," Lucas told him, finishing drying off his body.

Troy smirked at him. "And here I thought you were."

Lucas scrunched up his face, shaking his head. "No, you're all mine."

They both laughed and Troy left to take a shower. Lucas got dressed and sat at the table, taking his wallet out of his pocket. He kept a picture of Haley and Jamie. He loved Jamie like he would if he had a son, and since he loved his momma, looking at the picture now, he kinda wished his nephew was his son. He didn't want a situation like Hamlet on his hands, he'd never kill his brother. Even if he and Nathan had had their issues in the beginning, they were a family now and neither of them would do anything to change that.

Sighing, he put his wallet away and took out his phone, turning it on. He had turning it on after Haley had tried to call and text several times after he left. When the phone booted up, he saw he had several text messages and twelve voicemails. Sighing, he shook his head. He wasn't going to listen to the voicemails, and as he skimmed through the text messages, he decided he didn't want to read all of them either.

He had a few from Nathan. _'Where are you, man?' 'Haley's miserable. I can't get her to talk to me.' 'Call me.'_ He didn't seem to know anything had happened between him and Haley, and in a way, he was grateful for that. When he was ready to go back to Tree Hill, he wouldn't want any animosity between the two of them. Yes, it wasn't good to keep things from him, but in this instance, Lucas thought it was best.

The bathroom door opened and Lucas looked up to see Troy walk out, drying off. Troy looked down at his phone as Lucas slipped it back in his pocket.

"Haley?"

Lucas nodded. "And my brother. Even a few from Peyton."

Troy nodded as well. "I'm glad I didn't even think about taking my phone."

Only half of him meant that. He was sure Gabriella had no idea where he was right now and was going crazy. There wasn't anything he could do about that right now. He was going to go over and get some clothes today, maybe he'd leave her a note, but he wasn't ready to talk to her, even through text right now.

"I have to head over to my place today. Well, Gabriella's," Troy said, reaching for his boxers. "You're welcome to come with me. How long are you planning on staying in town?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I'm not going back to Tree Hill, at least not for a while, but beyond that, I don't know."

Troy nodded. "I can probably crash with a college buddy of mine. I'm sure you'd be welcome to stay as long as you need to too."

Sighing, Lucas shook his head. "Thank you, Troy. I can just stay at a hotel though. Here maybe."

"You don't have to stay in a hotel, Lucas."

"I know that. I just don't want to impose on anyone."

"Are you kidding?" Troy pulled up his pants. "You're my friend now. I'm not going to let you hold up in a hotel, even if I don't have a place of my own."

Taking a deep breath, he realized he was going to have to look into getting himself a place of his own. He had thought he was going to be with Gabriella for the rest of his life, so this was really coming as a shock to him. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he sighed heavily, letting the weight of all that really bear him down.

"What?"

Troy looked up at Lucas, shaking his head. "I just never thought I'd be in this position. I'm going to have to find a new place to live and I don't even know where to start."

Standing up, Lucas walked over and sat down on the bed beside his friend. "Tell you what, you have the day off, I have nothing to do. We'll stop by Gabriella's, get some of your stuff, and then we can spend the rest of the day looking for your new place."

Troy stared at Lucas. It seemed so simple. Troy supposed it was because he was emotional. He was mourning over losing his relationship with Gabriella. He couldn't think beyond that. He was glad Lucas was there to help him think straight.

"Thanks, man."

"What are friends for?"

Troy smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Lucas leaned over and picked up Troy's shirt for him. "Come on. We'll get something to eat on the way."

Troy got dressed and they stopped by the Starbucks on the way back to the bar to get their vehicles. They each got another coffee and something to eat and hailed a cab. Troy said he could follow him over to the apartment and they'd figure out something from there so they weren't taking two cars all over the city. Troy pulled into the parking garage and directed Lucas to park in the other stall for their unit. Gabriella's car was gone, so Gabriella was most likely in Stanford in class.

Troy unlocked the door and lead Lucas inside. "Make yourself at home. I'll just get a few things and we can go."

"Thanks." Lucas walked into the living room and looked at the pictures lining the wall of Troy and a brunette who was most likely Gabriella along with other people he assumed was their friends and family. Gabriella was pretty. The two of them looked good together. He was sure that it was more than looks though. Troy had asked her to marry him after all.

Troy opened the door to the bedroom and found Gabriella fast asleep on the bed wearing her robe. She wasn't under the covers, but the bed was a mess. Her hair was scattered all over her face and she was curled up into a little ball he was sure had been tighter before she fell asleep. Withiout even seeing her face, he could tell she had been crying. That was her crying position. He knew it. He had no idea where her call was, but the moment he saw her, he couldn't help for feeling horrible for leaving.

He knew it would be best if he turned around and left, forgetting his clothes and telling Lucas they could do it later, but he couldn't leave. His heart ached to touch her. His arms longed to hold her. Walking slowly over to her, he knelt down beside the bed and lifted his hand to push her hair out of her face. Her eyes opened immediately and within the blink of an eye, she was off the bed and wrapping her arms around him, tackling him down to the ground.

"Oh, Troy! I was so worried about you! I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry."

She started to cry again. It's all she'd done since he'd left. She had come downstairs to see him gone. She had no idea where he had gone, and when she tried to call his phone, she heard it ringing from the kitchen counter. Taking off the dress he had bought her, she curled up on the bed and didn't even remember falling asleep. She had been miserable since he left, and seeing him now, she was so grateful he was back.

"Never leave me again, Troy! I'm so sorry. So, so sorry!"

Troy closed his eyes, holding her tightly against him. God, he loved this woman. He was sure when he left last night, she wanted nothing more to do with him. But here she was, holding on to him for dear life and apologizing to him. He didn't want her to apologize, and he didn't want her to be crying.

"Shhh, baby. I'm here. I'm here, baby."

Pulling back, she looked down at him. "Where did you go? You didn't take your phone. I was so worried!"

Wiping at her tears, he shifted slightly and helped her sit down on his lap as he sat himself there on the floor. "I got myself wasted, baby." He saw no use in lying to her. If she still wanted him, he couldn't lie about where he had gone and what he had done. He didn't know how to tell her everything, but he knew he would have to find a way. "I spent the night at a hotel, but... I wasn't alone, baby."

Gabriella blinked, sitting back to look at him fully. "What do you mean, you weren't alone?"

"I met this guy at the bar," Troy started, deciding to lay it out completely. "We started to talk and the bartender called us a cab at closing time. We went to a hotel only to get more drunk."

Gabriella felt her heart relax back into her chest. She had been so sure when he said he hadn't been alone that he had found some random whore or something and had sex with her. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his and kissing him deeply.

"It's ok, baby. I'm just so glad you're home. I don't ever want you to leave me again."

He knew he should just tell her what happened between him and Luke, but he didn't want to hurt her anymore. He and Lucas had sworn to each other that they wouldn't tell a single soul, and he was sure that was probably best. Gabriella wouldn't understand anyway. He knew he wasn't gay, but Gabriella wouldn't see it like that. Either way he cheated on her, but it wasn't like that. It really wasn't. It hadn't been about anything other than two guys getting through loss. But now that he hadn't lost her... he didn't know what it was.

"I won't, baby. But, uh..." He took a deep breath, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "I have something to ask of you though."

Gabriella smiled softly, "Anything, Troy. Anything at all."

"He's out in the living room. I didn't think you'd be home. He's from North Carolina and -"

Gabriella felt her heart sink. She was sure he was going to ask her to marry him again, and she would have said yes, instantly. She was sure she wasn't ready, that they weren't ready, but she loved him and she really didn't want to lose him again. She'd do anything to keep him.

"He needs a place to stay?"

Troy smiled, running his fingers through her beautiful hair. "Yes. You ok with that?"

Gabriella pushed her feelings aside. Maybe it was best this way. They weren't ready. She could just let it slide now. He probably wanted to anyway, since she had ripped out his heart. She only hoped some day he'd reconsider. She loved him, and she did want to marry him. They'd figure it out, whether it's in the near future or when she's a lawyer and they're both secure enough in their careers to afford a wedding.

"He's here now?"

Troy nodded. "He's out in the living room."

Smiling, Gabriella stood, pulling the ties to her robe tighter around her body and taking his hand, leading him out of the room. Coming into the living room, she saw the man looking over their pictures on the wall.

"Luke..."

Lucas turned around to the sound of Troy's voice, seeing him standing next to the brunette in the pictures. Troy's eyes conveyed everything Lucas needed to know and nodded, smiling at the two of them.

"Lucas, this is Gabriella Montez." Troy looked down at Gabriella. "Bri, this is Lucas Scott."

Gabriella left Troy's side and walked over, wrapping her arms around Lucas, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Lucas. Thank you for getting Troy through last night!"

Lucas' eyes widened drastically, looking over at Troy. Troy lifted his shoulders, shaking his head. Closing his eyes, Lucas took a deep breath, giving Gabriella a gentle hug back.

"It's ok, Gabriella. Troy's my friend now. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him."

Gabriella pulled back, not letting go of him, but just enough to look up at him. "You're my friend now too. And you're going to be staying here with us."

"Oh, I don't know if I can-" Lucas looked back at Troy, shaking his head.

"Yes, you will. We have an extra room," Gabriella said, hugging him again. "Even if we didn't, I'd still insist."

Lucas hadn't taken his eyes off Troy. He didn't know if this would be a good idea or not. But Troy was sure they could handle it. Nodding his head at Lucas, he smiled. That was all Lucas needed.

"Alright. Thank you, Gabriella, I'll stay."

Gabriella pulled back, smiling brightly at him. "Good!" She walked back over to Troy and wrapped her arms around Troy. "I've already missed half of my classes, and I'm really not in the mood to go anyway, so if you guys will let me get cleaned up, we can go out and get something to eat."

Troy nodded, rubbing her arm softly. "Go ahead, baby. We'll wait for you out here."

Smiling up at him, she reached up to kiss him softly. "I'll be right back!"

"Ok."

She smiled and ran back to their room to get dressed. Troy looked back at Lucas and walked closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think she'd be home."

Lucas shook his head. "Did you tell her what happened last night?"

"No. We said we wouldn't."

Lucas felt a little more at ease. "Good. If things are ok between the two of you, telling her will only hurt her."

Troy nodded.

"Are you sure you want me to stay here with you though?"

"Luke, she's fine with it. You heard her, she's glad you were with me last night."

Lucas laughed. "She wouldn't be if she knew everything."

"I know," Troy nodded. "And we've agreed I'm not telling her."

"Alright. I'll stay with you."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need. Until you figure out what you're doing."

"Thanks, Troy."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "You you said, you'd do anything for me. It's the same on my end, buddy."

Lucas leaned over and gave him a hug. He really needed someone right now, and he was glad he had Troy, even if he and Gabriella were going to be alright. He wished for as much with him and Haley, but he didn't know how he could ever look Haley in the face again. He'd messed things up with her and he was sure she couldn't be around him either. He had done what was best for them. He was glad he had Troy to get through this.

"You're not going to need me anymore though," Lucas said, pulling back, giving him a slight smirk.

Troy laughed silently. "Hush your mouth. I'm here for you if you need me."

Lucas hadn't expected that. "What about Gabriella?"

Taking a deep breath. "I love Gabriella, and there's nothing I would do to hurt her, but our relationship started on helping the other get through what happened. Even after things are better for you, I'm not going to stop being your friend. Things may be different for us, but I'm not going to write you off. And until you don't need me anymore like that, I'll be here for you. I'm not going to leave you high and dry."

"We seriously do sound like a bunch of girls."

Troy slapped his chest playfully, feigning a girl's voice. "Stop!"

The two of them laughed, finding their comfortability level had not changed between the two of them now that things were alright between Troy and Gabriella. Troy knew he probably shouldn't get involved, but he was going to try to see what he could do about contacting Haley and seeing if things could possibly work out between the two of them. He knew they had only just been friends, not lovers or anything else, best of friends, but he hoped there was a way it could happen.


	7. Gabriella

The trio headed to Subway for lunch, taking it to go and headed down to Golden Gate Park. Gabriella had brought a blanket so they could have a picnic. She led the guys over to hers and Troy's favorite spot across the lake from the Japanese Tea Garden. Standing there looking across the water while Gabriella laid out the blanket, Lucas was amazed.

"That is..."

"It's awesome, isn't it?" Troy asked him, coming up beside him.

"Yeah!"

Gabriella sat down on the blanket. "Have you ever been to San Francisco before, Lucas?"

Lucas and Troy both turned around to see the blanket laid out for them and came back to join her.

"Yeah. Years ago. I've never been here though. This place is huge."

"Yeah, it is," Troy agrees. "We've lived here for a few years now, in the area anyway, and we've been here several times. I'm sure we've not even seen it all."

"It's really awesome! I didn't have any clue it was like this."

Gabriella smiled. "It's one of my favorite places in the city, and I'm in love with this city." Gabriella smiled over at Troy for a moment before looking back at Lucas. "Where are you from, Lucas?"

"North Carolina. Tree Hill, North Carolina."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Wow. You're a long way from home. What brings you all the way to the West Coast?"

"A girl, actually."

"Awww," Gabriella gushed. "The girl?"

Lucas nodded his head, taking his sandwich out of the bag.

"That's so sweet. So, where is she?"

Troy looked down, sighing heavily and taking his sandwich out as well. "Bri..."

Gabriella looked over at Troy. "What? I'm getting to know him, baby."

"It's ok, Troy," Lucas nodded, unwrapping his sandwich. "She's back in North Carolina."

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't understand. You said she brought you here..."

Lucas took a deep breath. "It's because of her that I'm here. I told her I loved her and she couldn't say it in return."

Gabriella frowned softly, reaching over and taking Lucas' hand. "I'm so sorry."

Lucas looked down at Gabriella's hand on his and over at Troy. He could understand why he loved her. They were actually perfect for each other, and he'd only known Troy less than a day, and Gabriella less than a few hours. He was glad that they were able to fix their problems. He turned his hand, taking Gabriella's smaller one in his.

"Thank you, Gabriella, but I'm ok." Lucas looked over at Troy. "Last night was really bad, but Troy was there to help me get through it."

Troy swallowed the bite of sandwich he was chewing in his mouth. "Just like you were there for me."

Gabriella smiled. "I really can't tell you how glad I am you were there for him, Lucas, but I think you know how grateful I am. You two needed each other." She had been miserable all night, but as long as she knew Troy was alright and that he had someone there with him, that's all that mattered. "Is it alright if I ask you about her?" she asked, pulling her hand back and sitting back on her feet to eat her on sandwich.

"Yeah. It's ok." He'd figured he'd spilled his guts to Troy last night, more than he'd planned to, the least he could do was tell Gabriella about her. "We've been best friends since forever. She's..." Lucas took a deep breath. "She completes me." He knew that was a cheesy line, but it was the truth. She had always been his better half.

"Awww. What's her name?"

"Haley." He smiled, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Gabriella smiled. "So you and Haley grew up together. Went to school together. But you said you told her you loved her and why couldn't she say it in return?"

Lucas sighed. "She's married to my brother."

"Oh," Gabriella gave him an _eek_ face before wincing. "I'm sorry, Lucas. That's gotta be difficult on you."

Neither Gabriella nor Troy had brothers or sisters. Taylor had an older sister and Chad had a younger brother. Some of their other friends had siblings, but neither one of them really knew what it was like to have siblings. Chad was as close as it got for Troy and Taylor was as close as it really got for Gabriella. They had kinda lost touch with the rest of their friends from East High, and the friends they'd made here weren't nearly as close as Taylor and Chad were.

"So, I left," Lucas said, taking another bite.

"You don't think there's any chance she loves you in return?"

"It would be a dream come true, but no. She loves my brother, and I had thought rashly. I usually don't do that, but I told her and because of that, I just couldn't stay anymore."

Gabriella gave him a sad smile. "So, now what?"

Lucas shook his head. "I really don't know. I guess I'm in Limbo."

"I told him he can stay with us as long as he needs to, baby," Troy said. "I hope you don't mind."

Gabriella smiled, shaking her head. "No, of course not. I'm hardly ever home anyway. You two should really spend some time getting to know each other. Troy, you could show him around. Maybe you won't be so lonely."

"I'm not that bad off, baby."

She giggled, winking at him. "I know, but I think it's a good idea anyway."

"I like it," Lucas said, nodding over at Troy.

So did Troy. He was sure they really needed to talk about things, but they couldn't do it while Gabriella was around. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure Gabriella needed to know, but he had agreed with Lucas that no one would know. He didn't want to keep it from her, but he really didn't want to hurt her with it later.

Gabriella decided that even though she didn't go to class, she still needed to go to work. She worked part time as a paralegal at one of the most prestigious law firms in the state. One of her teachers was a partner in the firm and he hired her personally. He told her as soon as she graduated, she would be part of their team of lawyers. She couldn't miss work even if she'd missed classes. She left Troy and Lucas sitting on the couch in the living room, telling them she'd be back later that night, usual time. Usual time was usually any time between 9 and ten. Even if she wasn't full-time, she worked close to full-time hours and that was a lot of the reason why she and Troy never spent a lot of time together.

"You and Gabriella are happy together," Lucas said, taking a drink of his beer. "I can tell why you wanted her to marry you."

"Thanks," Troy said, saluting him with his beer. "I love her. I do. I know she's my forever."

"You know, I thought Peyton was my forever, but seriously, in these last few days, nothing I've ever felt for her comes close to what I feel for Haley."

"So, are you saying it's Haley or no one?"

Lucas thought about it for a while. "I don't believe I could ever be with someone ever again and not think about her."

"You know, I know what we did last night was about them, but this morning, I don't think it was."

Lucas agreed, but he didn't think Troy would say anything about it, especially now that he and Gabriella are ok. "No. You're right. This morning was just about us. I'm still not gay though."

They both laughed and Troy nodded. "Neither am I. I love Gabriella, and I'm going to be making love to her, but I'm just saying, if you ever need or want me, in any way, I'll be here for you."

"You don't feel like you're cheating on Gabriella?"

Troy sat there for a moment before shaking his head. "I really don't know if I do or not. I mean, she doesn't even touch herself without me around, so I know she'd think I am, but I really don't think so. I guess technically, yes, but actually, I don't think so."

"I don't feel like if I were in a relationship with Haley, if we were together," Lucas told him, "I don't feel like I'd be cheating on her. We're just two guys..."

"Being guys," Troy finished his sentence.

"Exactly. You get me, Troy. You understand me. Just like Haley. I can't explain it. I believe in fate, you know, and I do believe that we were probably meant to meet in that bar last night."

Troy nodded. "I feel the same way, Luke."

Lucas smiled at him, winking. "But don't go thinking of my cock while you're making love to Gabriella."

Troy laughed. "Don't worry. I don't think about anything but Gabriella when I'm making love to her."

Lucas laughed, swallowing another sip of beer. "Good."

Troy lifted his beer to his mouth. "Good."


	8. Secret Phone Call

Haley sat holding Jamie in her arms. They were lying on the couch watching Cars, but she wasn't really paying attention. She hadn't been able to get a hold of Lucas. Nathan couldn't get a hold of him. Peyton hadn't seen him either... And for some reason, Peyton seemed to be avoiding her, like she was mad at her for some reason. But Haley couldn't dwell on that. She was too worried about Lucas and she couldn't think about anything but him.

"Momma, who's your favorite car?"

It didn't even register with her that Jamie had asked a question until he turned in her arms and knocked his head up against her shoulder.

"Momma?"

She quickly looked down at her baby boy. "What is it, Jamie Jam? I'm sorry."

"I asked you who your favorite car was."

Haley tried to focus on the television so she could answer her son's question. "Oh, baby. I don't know. I like Mater. He's pretty funny."

"Yeah, I like Mater too! But I really like Lightning McQueen. He's awesome!"

Haley smiled, kissing the top of his head. "He is awesome."

Frowning, Jamie turned around to face his momma. "Momma, what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Haley swallowed hard. "Nothing, baby." She leaned forward, kissing his forehead. "Momma's gonna go get a drink of water. I'll be right back."

"Ok, momma."

Jamie leaned back against the couch and Haley stood to walk toward the kitchen. Her phone started ringing from her purse and she walked over to the chair it was hanging on at the table, pulling it out. She didn't recognize the number, but she answered it anyway.

"Hello, this is Haley."

"_Haley Scott?"_

"Yes, Haley James Scott. Who is this?"

"_Haley, my name is Gabriella Montez. I don't know how to say this, I mean, it's weird just to call someone up out of the blue that you don't know and expect them to believe you, but I hope you'll listen to me."_

"Who is this?"

"_My name is Gabriella. I know Lucas."_

Haley had to sit down. She didn't know what this person was going to say to her, but just the mention of Lucas' name make Haley's knees go weak.

"_He's been staying with my boyfriend and me for the last few days. I kinda sneaked a look at his phone when he wasn't around and got your number. I hope you don't mind."_

Haley quickly shook her head, even though she knew the person on the other end couldn't see her. "I don't mind! Not at all! Where is he?"

"_I can't tell you that. I mean, I can, and I will. That's why I called you, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what's happened between the two of you. I can only imagine what his revelation has done to you. I don't know if you've told your husband or not, and honestly, I don't know if I could, and I don't know you or your husband, but my boyfriend and I have gotten to know Lucas over the past few days, and I really want you to know, he meant what he said to you the other day. He doesn't want to hurt Nathan, but he loves you more than he will ever love anyone."_

Haley wanted to tell the girl to mind her own business, that she doesn't know anything about them, but she had a feeling that she really did, not completely, but she knew enough. Haley had had a lot of time to think over the last few days, but she still didn't know how she felt. However, after hearing everything this girl had just told her, Haley knew she at least owed it to Lucas to find out how she felt. He was her best friend after all.

"Where is he?"

"_Does that mean you're coming?"_

"Yes. I'll be out as soon as I can get out of here. Where is he?"

"_San Francisco."_

Haley's eyes about popped out of her head. What in the hell was he doing all the way in San Francisco? _Probably had to get as far away from me as he possibly could,_ she thought.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Oh, and could you not tell him I'm coming?"

"_I won't tell him, Haley. I'm just glad you're coming."_

She had to go. Even if she didn't know what would happen, she had to go. "Can I text you at this number? Let you know when my flight is and everything?"

"_Of course. I don't have to work tomorrow and no classes because it's Saturday, so I can pick you up at the airport if you'd like. If you can't get here till Sunday, I can work around it."_

"Thank you. Gabriella, right?"

"_Yes. I'm Gabriella. I can't wait to meet you, Haley."_

"Thank you for calling. I'll let you know as soon as I get my flight booked."

And with that, she hung up the phone. "Jamie! Go get your shoes on. I'm taking you to Auntie Brooke's."

"Ok!"

Jamie got up off the couch and ran up to his room to get his shoes on. Haley would have to call Brooke and ask her to watch Jamie until Nathan got home, but first she had to book the first flight to San Francisco. She had no idea how things were going to go when she got there, but she couldn't just leave things like they were.


	9. Haley

Gabriella stood nervously in the San Francisco International Airport in the baggage claim area. She had lied to Troy, telling him that Travis wanted her to come in and do an extra consult with him. She felt bad for telling him that, but things just hadn't felt the same since the Thursday night. She wished she could have just said yes. She could have said yes and then pushed off the date until she was ready. That may have caused more issues later, but at least he wouldn't have gotten upset and left. She was still grateful to Lucas that he had been there for him, and that's why she had to get Haley here for him.

After she had hung up with Haley yesterday, she realized she actually knew who Haley was. She was a singer and had a few hits here and there. She wasn't as big as Britney Spears or Beyonce, but Gabriella remembered some of her songs. She liked her. She probably had one or two of her songs on her iPod. She wasn't nervous because she was meeting her. When you live in California, you tend to see a lot of celebrities, even up in San Francisco. No, she was nervous about how Troy and Lucas were going to react when she showed up with Haley. But after all Lucas had done for Troy on Thursday night, Gabriella had to do something for him.

The baggage claim turnstile from Haley's flight started to turn and luggage started to flow onto it. It wouldn't be too long before Haley was there and she could take her to see Lucas. She was excited. She knew she shouldn't meddle in other people's affairs, but Lucas deserved it. And the fact that Haley was coming out here meant that she had to love Lucas the same way he loves her, even if she was married to her brother. She thought it was quite romantic and had to not think about the man who was going to get hurt because of what she had done. But she had to tell herself that Lucas was the one who was in love with Haley. It wouldn't be Gabriella's fault for breaking up a marriage.

People started to pull their bags from the turnstile and Gabriella held up her legal with H. James Scott written on the back of it. She was going to write her whole name, but she figured considering who she was, her initial was enough. They didn't need any possible fans or anyone noticing her if she didn't want the attention, and considering the purpose of her visit here, Gabriella was almost sure she didn't need the extra attention.

Haley walked toward baggage claim and saw a petite brunette holding a sign with her name written on it and walked over to her. "Hey, Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked over at the lighter brunette, pulling the sign down. "Haley?"

Haley nodded, smiling. "Let me get my bag and we can go."

Gabriella nodded and Haley stepped over to the turnstile, finding her bag pretty quickly and coming back over to Gabriella who led her out to her car in the short-term parking lot. Once they were in the car and out heading toward the freeway, Haley turned to Gabriella, taking a deep breath.

"Is Lucas alright?"

Gabriella gave her a quick smile and a soft nod before turning her attention back to the road. "Yeah. He uh... he met my boyfriend the first night he was in town and well," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "they really hit it off really well."

Haley sensed... something. She couldn't put her finger on it. "What is it? Is he ok, or isn't he?" Haley was almost sure it was something to do with Gabriella as to why she felt this ... distraction, but she didn't know how to just ask her if she was alright or not. They had just met after all. They weren't best friends or anything.

Gabriella smiled, barely. "He's great. I mean, I can see him silently kicking his butt over what happened between the two of you, but he seems to be able to confide in Troy easily. And Troy's been able to too. THey've been come really good friends over the last few days."

"Then what is it?" Haley asked slowly.

"Troy and Lucas met at the bar Thursday because Troy and I had a... it wasn't really a fight, but he left upset, and ever since then, things haven't been the same between us. He had come home to get some clothes yesterday and was going to leave, but I begged him not to." She wiped a tear away quickly, refusing to cry. "I love him, Haley, and I can't live with out him." She glanced over at Haley, giving her another quick smile and looking back at the road. "That's why I called you, Haley. Lucas has been there for Troy when things haven't been... that good for him and me, and I just want to repay him for it."

Haley reached over, placing her hand on Gabriella's thigh over her skirt, rubbing her there to comfort her. It didn't seem odd or weird for either one of them. It was a safer place to put her hand rather than Gabriella's hand or shoulder, since she was driving. The tips of Haley's fingers brushed across Gabriella's thigh, sending a tingling sensation through each of them that they both noticed, but ignored.

"Thank you, Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled, this time more completely. "Please, call me Gabi or Bri."

"Ok, Bri. Thank you."

They drove the rest of the way and Gabriella told Haley how the last few days had gone. The three of them had spent their time together, but Gabriella felt as though thing still weren't right between her and Troy. He hadn't even been with her. _"I'm sorry, baby. We fell asleep on the couch,"_ Troy told her the first morning. Gabriella had gone to bed because she had to get up early for classes and the guys had stayed up. She felt a distance between the two of them and she didn't know how to get it back. It was all her fault, and she didn't know how to fix it.

Gabriella pulled into the parking garage at the apartment and turned off the car. "We can get your bag later. Why don't we just go inside?"

Haley nodded and Gabriella led her inside. Troy was in the kitchen wearing a towel and cooking.

Troy turned and almost jumped when he saw them. "Jesus, Bri!"

Gabriella smiled, walking over and wrapping her arms around her half naked boyfriend. "Hey, baby." She kissed his lips and looked around. "Where's Lucas?"

"He... uh," Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella, holding a spatula up in his other hand. "He's in the shower. We went swimming downstairs and I thought I'd make some dinner. Didn't know you'd be home so soon." He looked over at the other girl. "Who's this?"

Gabriella smiled, looking over at Haley. "Haley."

Troy's eyes widened. "Haley?"

Gabriella nodded excitedly. Troy took a deep breath and stepped away from her, offering Haley his hand.

"Hey."

Haley smiled, shaking Troy's hand. "Hi, Troy. Would you mind if I go find Lucas?"

Troy shook his head. "No, not at all. He's in the bathroom in the hall. The door on the right."

Lucas smiled at both of them and left the kitchen, walking down the hall past the living room and knocked saw the door was open a crack. The shower water was still on, so she walked in and shut the door behind her. Lucas heard the door shut and called out.

"Hey, Troy, I didn't get a towel out. I forgot to get a new one since Gabi washed earlier."

"I don't know where the towels are, Lucas."

Lucas' eyes widened and he pushed the shower door open. Blinking he stared at her through the steam. "Haley?"

She gave him a soft smile. "Get out of there so we can talk."

Nodding, Lucas didn't say another word before shutting the door and quickly rinsing off. Shutting the water off, he took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair.

"The towels are in the cupboard to your right, Hales."

Haley slid off the counter and opened the cupboard door, taking out a towel. "Come out and get it, Lucas Scott."

Lucas' eyes widened again and he pushed the shower door open, peering out at her, but keeping the fogged up door mostly closed. "Haley..."

"Come out here, Lucas."

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out onto the rug on the bathroom floor, shutting the door behind him, holding his hand out for the towel. "Can I have the towel please, Haley?"

"Tell me again, Lucas."

He narrowed his eyes in on her, taking a deep breath. He knew she wasn't talking about the towel. She wanted him to say...

"I love you..."

Stepping forward, Haley held the towel open for him and wrapped it around his body, stepping up against him. Looking up into his eyes, she swallowed hard to keep the tears from falling.

"You know this is going to cause a whole lot of problems, Lucas."

"I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and let her head hang down. "I think I love you too."

Lucas couldn't help but smile. What's more, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her, pulling her against his naked body, getting her all wet. She crinkled up her nose and giggled, but didn't step away from him.

"So, now what?" Lucas asked, leaning his head down against her head resting on his chest.

Hugging him to her, she smiled. "We spend some time here with your new friends, getting to used to this, see if it is what we want." She didn't want to get a hotel room because she didn't want Nathan to find out.

Lucas pulled back, looking down at her. "I want to kiss you, Haley."

Smiling, Haley licked her lips, parting them slightly for him. Smiling in return, Lucas leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Haley yielded to him, parting her lips a little more and letting his tongue slide in, brushing against hers. A soft moan escaped from her lips into his mouth and he pulled her more against him, deepening the kiss.

"Haley," he moaned against her lips, pulling back when he needed air.

They had kissed once before, back when they were in high school, but it was just a peck on the lips, and it hadn't been anything more than a family type kiss. This was completely different. They kissed each other like lovers, and neither of them felt awkward about it. Pulling back, Haley smiled up at him.

"You should get dressed. Troy is cooking dinner. We'll have time for more of this later."

Lucas nodded, brushing his lips across hers one more time and let her step out of his arms. She stepped to the door and he reached out for her, taking her hand. His thumb brushed across the soft flesh of her palm.

"Thank you for coming, Haley."

She smiled back at him. "You needed me."

He just nodded, letting go of her hand. He did need her, more than he could ever imagine. He never thought they'd be here, but he wasn't going to question it. He knew some how Troy or Gabriella had gotten her out here, but that wasn't what he wasn't questioning. He wasn't questioning why she was here. She said she thought she loved him and that was enough for him. Yes, they had so much to talk about, but right now, he was just happy she was there.


	10. After Dinner

The four of them ate dinner, talking and getting to know each other. Haley and Gabriella really seemed to be hitting it off, as if they had been friends in a prior life. It's how things had been between Lucas and Troy when they had met the other night. Even though the guys had had alcohol to loosen them up, they still bonded very easily. Lucas didn't know how things would go between him and Haley, but he knew he wasn't about ready to return to Tree Hill anytime soon. He hoped that if they could make a go of things, she would consider moving out there with him. There seemed just as good as anywhere else out of Tree Hill, and here they had their new friends.

When they were finished eating, Gabriella stood to clear the table. Troy reached out, grabbing her hand and smiling up at her.

"I'll take care of the dishes. Why don't you go relax?"

"Troy, you cooked. I can at least do the dishes."

"I'm good. Go ahead."

"I'll help, Troy," Lucas suggested, but quickly looked over at Haley. "You ok with that?" He didn't know why he felt like he needed to ask, but he felt as though he should.

She smiled over at him, nodding. "Of course. I'll just go have a pillow fight with my new best friend."

Both Troy and Lucas' eyes opened widely and the girls couldn't help but giggle. "I'm just kidding. Go on. You and I will talk when we go to bed."

Swallowing, Lucas' mind suddenly was off Haley and Gabriella in their panties and bras and was thinking only about Haley, naked, beneath him. Clearing his throat, he nodded, looking over at Troy.

"Dishes?"

Troy nodded and they started to clear the table as the girls took their drinks and walked into the living room. Troy put the plates he was carrying into the sink, turning to take the plates from Lucas.

"You ok?"

Lucas took a deep breath, letting it out heavily. "Man, did you call her?"

Troy shook his head. "No. It had to have been Bri. I had no idea she was coming. Are you ok she's here?"

"I've never been happier! I'm not looking forward to the ass kicking I'm going to get from Nathan, but having her here is perfect."

Troy shrugged. "With any luck, you can put off the ass kicking for a while."

Lucas laughed, shaking his head and leaning against the counter. "I'd kick his ass anyway if he even tried."

Troy laughed with him. "Damn straight."

Lucas shook his head, taking a deep breath. "I just can't believe she's here. It's like a dream come true. Fate really is on our sides, isn't she?"

Troy nodded, starting to wash the dishes. Lucas noticed Troy's mood change and turned more to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

Troy shook his head. "I think something's wrong with Gabriella."

Lucas shook his head in return. "What do you mean? I thought you two were great."

"No." Troy said matter of factly, opening the dishwasher. "She... I don't know, she seems distant."

"Wow, I couldn't tell. She's all over you!"

Troy almost laughed. "When we're alone, it's almost as though she's afraid to touch me."

"You don't think she knows about..?"

Troy turned to look at Lucas. "I haven't told her!"

"But you think she knows?"

Troy picked up the next plate to rinse it off. "I don't know how. Unless it's because I haven't been sleeping in there with her."

"You're feeling guilty," Lucas surmised.

Troy nodded, sighing heavily. "That's why I haven't been sleeping in there with her. I want to be in there with her, but it's not even just the guilt. I can't get her saying no out of my head."

Lucas turned, placing his hands on Troy's shoulders and massaging them lightly. Troy closed his eyes and continued to rinse off the clean plate.

"She loves you, Troy. You know she does. You told me that she didn't think you two were ready. Whether that's still the case or not, she still loves you. You need to let her words go. Just remember the part where she loves you."

Troy nodded, leaning back against Lucas' body. He was glad he had another perspective to look at this for him, to help him see and understand what was going on. Lucas continued to massage Troy's shoulders, helping him relax.

"You just finish washing these dishes and we'll go out there. I'm sure Haley won't mind if you want to play caveman and whisk Gabriella back to the bedroom."

Troy laughed, leaning back forward and turning to put the plate in the dishwasher, only to pick up the next one to rinse it off. "You probably wanna play cave man with Haley too."

Lucas groaned, thinking about throwing Haley over his shoulder and gripping her ass before tossing her on the bed and making love to her as well. "I know she's still married to my brother, but if we ... if anything happens, you don't mind if we..."

Troy laughed. "Are you serious? After..." Troy nodded his head backward in a gesture toward him and Lucas laughed as well.

"I guess your right." Lucas was getting turned on, so he decided to step away from Troy, leaning back against the counter. "I want my first time with Haley to be just the two of us."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "That's fine. I can take Gabriella out tonight."

"That's not what I meant. I was thinking... Maybe I could see if Haley wouldn't mind you know..."

Troy turned off the water, putting the last plate in the sink. Looking up at Lucas, he shook his head.

"I was thinking maybe we could all... you know."

Troy's eyes widened. He hadn't even thought about that. He wondered how it would work. It wouldn't be any different than watching a porn. Well, it would be better, because it's a live show and the smell of sex, and the naked bodies right there in the room with you, close enough to touch, to taste...

"We'd have to tell them about us though," Troy said slowly.

Nodding, Lucas did agree with Troy. "I think it's best if we do. We wouldn't want them to find out, you know, by walking in on us."

"They almost did earlier!"

Lucas nodded his head more quickly. "I know, that's what I'm saying!" Taking a deep breath, he shifted. "Do you think we could... convince them to... touch each other?"

Troy could feel himself starting to grow hard. "Maybe eat each other out while we take them from behind?"

Groaning again, Lucas shifted more. "Fuck, that sounds good."

Troy let go of a heavy breath. "I'll go play cave man with Gabriella, you see how far you can get with Haley and I'll catch you out here later."

"Sounds like a plan."

Troy patted Lucas on the back and they headed back into the living room.

* * *

Gabriella sat her drink down on a coaster on the table beside the couch and offered for Haley to sit down. Haley sat, taking a deep breath and Gabriella sat beside her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Haley looked over at Gabriella, smiling softly. "You're so sweet. I can see how Lucas can feel so at home here with you guys. You and Troy are amazing."

Gabriella placed her hand softly and Haley's back, rubbing it softly. "He's our friend now. When you're our friend, you do become family."

Haley smiled, but it fell dramatically. "I can't believe I'm doing this, Bri."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around her new friend, pulling her closer into her arms. "It's ok, Haley. It's ok. You can talk to me."

Haley smiled, really meaning it, even if the smile was a sad one. "I know. I do know that, and I'm so grateful for that."

Gabriella took Haley's drink and placed it down on the side table beside hers, putting her arm back around her, gently rubbing her arm. Haley completely relaxed against her and they laid back into the back of the couch.

"I love my husband, Bri, I really do, but..." she shook her head. "Lucas is... he's always been there for me. I've never had to doubt him. I've never had to question him. I love him, I know I do. I just never thought we'd be in this place."

Gabriella smiled, running her fingers through Haley's hair. "I understand, honey. I wish I could make things better for you."

"You already have," Haley said, looking up at her but not pulling out of her embrace. "You got me out here. I just have to take the next step. I've never cheated on my husband, not really, but is it horrible to say that I'm not feeling bad about being with Lucas tonight."

Gabriella bit her lip. It's not as though Taylor and Chad hadn't had sex here. And she and Troy have had sex all over the house, even here on this very couch where she was sitting with Haley. If she had issues with sex, even from other people, she realized she didn't have to. Sex was a beautiful thing, and if Haley wanted to make love to Lucas tonight, Gabriella wouldn't mind them doing it in hers and Troy's place.

Lucas and Troy walked in, they saw Haley snuggled into Gabriella's side with Gabriella's arms wrapped around her. She wasn't crying, but she was upset.

"Hales?"

They both looked up at the guys when they heard Lucas. Sitting up slowly, she sat forward. Gabriella placed her hand on her back.

"We'll leave you two alone, honey."

"Thank you," Haley whispered.

Gabriella stood, walking over and smiling at Lucas before wrapping her taking Troy's hand in hers. "Come on." She pulled Troy out of the room and back toward their bedroom.


	11. Finally

**Lucas and Haley**

Lucas watched Troy walk off with Gabriella and hoped that Fate would smile on all of them, and they'd all be getting what they wanted. Looking back at Haley, he took a deep breath. She was so beautiful. She looked like she wanted to cry, and it made his heart wrench in his chest. Walking over to her, he sat down on the couch beside her, taking her hands in his.

"Haley..."

"Lucas, I do love you. I think I've always loved you. I don't know what I'm going to do about Nathan, but I want to be with you. I think you're the one I was always meant to be with."

Lucas couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. He was sure he'd died and gone to heaven. It was perfect for him. It was perfect for them. He didn't want to hurt Nathan any more than she did, but they were in love and they deserved to at least figure out if they could make it work between them.

"What do we do now?" Lucas asked, pulling her hands up to his lips and kissing them.

Haley smiled. "I want to make love to you, Lucas."

Lucas froze, looking into her eyes. "I want to make love to you, Haley. God, you don't know how badly I want that with you."

Haley stood, pulling him to stand with her. "You have a bedroom here? I don't want to do it here on the couch."

Wrapping his arm around her, he walked with her toward his bedroom he's been sleeping in. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked with her over to the bed.

"Are you sure about this, Haley? There's no turning back after we do."

"I haven't told Nathan anything yet, but it took the flight here to realize you're the one I want to be with, Luke. You've always been the one thing that's been constant with me. I love you and I want to be with you."

Smiling, Lucas moved in, pressing his lips to Haley's, murmuring against her lips. "I love you, Haley."

Grabbing onto his shirt, she pulled him down on top of her, sliding her legs around his. Deepening their kiss, she pulled at his shirt, tossing it aside after getting it off him. She wasn't wasting any time. They had a whole lifetime ahead of them to take it slow, she just wanted to make love to him. Now.

"I need you, Lucas."

Grunting, Lucas pulled at her shirt, tossing it aside and letting his lips string a line of wet kisses down her neck. Her breasts pressed against her bra, begging to be released with every inhale as she breathed. Moving his mouth down farther, Lucas took a swell of one of her breasts in his mouth causing her to gasp out.

"Luke!"

She was panting for air. She couldn't believe how amazing his mouth felt on her skin. She wanted to feel his mouth all over her body. She wanted to feel his hands touch her in places she'd never even dreamed he would. She wanted all of him, and she knew he would give her all she needed. She'd heard, in intimate detail, how good of a lover he was from both Brooke and Peyton, and at the time, she was sure it wasn't anything she wanted to know, but now that she thought about it, she was sure they were right, that he was the best lover either of them had ever had, and now, she was going to know first hand, not vicariously.

Haley gripped his head, holding him there for a moment. "Yes, Lucas! Oh, yes!"

"Haley..." he moaned, pulling her bra down, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth.

Haley moaned out, gripping at Lucas' hair. "Lucas!"

Hearing Haley call out his name like that made Lucas' cock grow against her inner thigh. He wanted her, more than he'd ever wanted anyone. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to take his time, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. He needed to have here now. He needed to have her hard and fast. He pulled her bra from her body and tossed it aside, turning back and looking down at her. He never thought he'd ever look at her like this.

"You're so beautiful, Haley. So incredibly beautiful."

Haley smiled softly up at him, running her fingers through Lucas' hair. "I love you, Lucas. I really do."

Inhaling deeply, Lucas slipped his hands down inside Haley's pants, pulling them down and off her hips. Smirking up at him, Haley started to pull at his clothes.

"We need to get you undressed too, Lucas."

Helping her, he helped her pull his clothes off, kicking them aside so he was as naked as she was. Nope. She still had her panties on.

"This just won't do," he told her, returning her smirk.

Slipping his hands down inside her panties between her body and the bed, he gripped her ass, pulling her tightly up against him. She moaned out softly, lifting her hips to him.

"Lucas! Don't tease me!"

Smiling, he pulled at her panties, dropping them off the side of the bed to join the rest of their clothes. Looking over her naked body, he let his hand slide over her hip.

"I need you, Haley."

She couldn't say how much she loved hearing those words from his lips. She never thought she'd ever want to hear him say that to her, but she didn't want to hear anything else right now. Pulling him to her, she gripped at his shoulders, lifting her head to brush her lips across his.

"Make love to me, Lucas."

Unable to resist any longer, Lucas took his cock in his hand and let it rub over her clit. "I'll love you properly next time. I'll take my time."

Haley shuddered at the feel of his cock between her pussy lips. "It's ok. I just want you right now!"

Shifting, Lucas let his shaft slip down and into her wetness. He slipped right in, no resistance at all. She was tight, but with how wet she was, he was easily able to slide into her. Closing his eyes, he grunted.

"Jesus, Haley! Oh, Haley!"

Gripping at his shoulders tighter, she moaned out. "Oh! Yes! You feel so good, Luke! Oh! Yes!"

Pulling out slowly, he pushed back harder into her, causing her to lift her hips more to his thrust.

"Oh, yes! Harder! Yes!"

He pushed harder into her, picking up his pace. He really wanted to take his time, but he knew with as badly as he wanted her, there was no way he was going to be able to hold back. Haley let her nails scratch down his sides, causing him to shiver slightly, the sensation causing her to buck her hips up to him. Her clit rubbed against the base of his penis, urging her closer to her climax. She didn't want this to end, but they had forever ahead of them to make love. Right now, both of them just wanted to cum.

"Lucas, I'm gonna..."

"Let go, baby. Let go!"

He grunted, pushing deeper and deeper into her. His balls were tightening and he knew he was going to be releasing soon. This felt so good. There was nothing like it in the world. She was perfect. He knew she would be. Haley felt the wave wash over her body and she gripped at his hips more tightly with her legs, pulling him to stay within her.

"Luuuuuuke!"

Her orgasm hit her so hard, she was like a river down there and that caused Lucas to go over the edge, releasing into her. He pushed more and more into her, not pulling out, but grinding more and more into her. She pulsed around his cock, pulling him deeper and deeper, drawing out all he had. Lucas was unable to keep himself from collapsing on top of her. She pulled him close, pressing her lips to the side of his head.

"I love you, Lucas."

Smiling, Lucas remained inside Haley, feeling her heart beat against his chest as his pounded against hers. They were perfectly in sync. It felt amazing. He nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed her softly there, gently sucking the soft flesh into her mouth.

"I love you, Haley!"

* * *

**Troy and Gabriella**

Gabriella shut the door behind her and Troy and pulled him over with her to the bed. Once they were both sitting, looking at each other, they both opened their mouth to talk at the same time.

"We need to talk."

Smiling at each other, Troy nodded his head to her. "Go ahead, baby."

Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, Gabriella took a deep breath. "Troy, I..." She didn't know where to begin. "We haven't talked about what happened the other night. And I think it's really causing a rift between us that I really don't like."

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't know what to do."

Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard. "I don't either." Opening her eyes, she looked up at him. "You haven't been sleeping in here with me. I understand that you and Lucas have grown close, but I don't want to lose you, Troy. You're here, but you're not really here."

He knew he should probably tell her what he had done now, rather than waiting until later, but she was already upset enough as it was. He didn't want to add to it.

"I'm sorry, baby. I guess I've just felt guilty..."

Gabriella shook her head. "Why? I'm the one who couldn't say yes."

"I left, baby. I went straight to a bar and got drunk and ..." he trailed off, unable to tell her what he really felt guilty about.

"Troy! I love you! I don't care that you got yourself drunk! You found Lucas and you both bonded! You were both there for each other and I will never be more grateful to him. But I miss you. I miss you holding me in your arms. I miss you making love to me. I'll say yes if it will get us back to where we were."

Sighing, Tory shook his head. "I don't want you to say yes unless you want to marry me, baby. You didn't say yes that night, I don't want you to say yes now. But I'm not going anywhere. I love you, and I want you forever. I do want you to be my wife, but I realize I should have waited. We had discussed it before, I just thought maybe we could have changed our plans. I just love you so much."

Gabriella crawled over to sit on his lap, facing him and kneeling on either side of him. Wrapping her arms around him, she shook her head. "I love you too, Troy! I love you so very much! I want to be your wife, but I don't want a simple wedding. I want a big wedding. I want to invite all our friends and family. You know our parents are going to want to invite all their friends. I want to be able to pay for our wedding ourselves. I don't want to rely on them. It's going to be our day. I really want to be able to pay for it ourselves."

Troy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her more into his arms. "I understand. I do. And I want you to have the wedding you've always dreamed of. I can wait. I promise you. I can wait."

"But will there be this distance between us until I can say yes?" Gabriella seriously wanted to know.

Shaking his head, Troy let his lips lightly glide over hers. "No more distance, baby."

Smiling, she pulled herself tighter to her. "Make love to me, Troy," she whispered, pushing her hips against his.

Troy wanted to make love to her. He could push aside his guilt for the moment to make love to her. He would be telling her about him and Lucas soon enough. He could forget about that for the time being and make love to her.

"I love you, Bri."

Smiling, she pulled at his shirt, lifting it off and over his head. "I need you, Troy. I've missed you so much!"

Troy leaned in, kissing her gently, starting to unbutton her shirt. He had missed her too. Yes, he'd had something else to occupy his time being away from her, but that didn't mean he didn't miss her. She was his world, and it had been empty without her where she was supposed to be. Even with Lucas helping him through it, things weren't the same.

Gabriella pulled at her panties beneath her skirt and tossed them aside before reaching for Troy's belt and pulling it from it's loops. Undoing his pants, she slid her hands down inside them and grabbed his dick. She needed to feel him inside her. She knew she should get a condom, but right now, she really just wanted to feel him inside of her. She'd just finished her period, so the chances of her getting pregnant were slim. They'd made love without a condom before this soon after and had been fine. It wasn't a safe risk, but it wasn't the riskiest either.

Pulling him from his pants and boxers, she held his dick in her tiny hand and lowered herself onto his length. Shaking slightly, she smiled down at him. "Oh, yes! Oh, Troy! I've missed you! I've missed you so much.

Troy shifted, tossing off his shirt and lifted his hips so he could toss off his pants and boxers. She may not like to be completely naked all the time, but Troy loved it. He wished she would too, but he just wanted her to feel good right now. There were times she relaxed enough to be as naked as he was, but nothing mattered right now except for making her feel good.

He pulled her body tightly against his, feeling her partially nude body press against his. There was nothing like her body. She turned him on in ways that no one ever could. He wasn't even thinking about what he'd been doing with Lucas the last few days. He was only thinking about Gabriella and how good it felt to be back inside her, to be back this close to her again. It'd only been a few days, but it was long enough to really make this feel really good.

Their rhythm fell together as perfectly as ever, thrust matching thrust, touch matching thrust, kiss for kiss, moan for moan. They were always so perfect together. And they each built toward their climax together. Gabriella felt her walls start to tighten around Troy's dick as his balls tensed under her.

"Troyyyy!"

Troy released deep into her as she released on top of him. It was so amazing. She'd missed him so terribly much. They didn't always make love so furiously, so roughly like this. Sure, they'd made love even more roughly than this, but this had been hard and fast, each of them needing the other more than their next breath.

Troy fell back on the bed, pulling Gabriella to lay down with him. They were both exhausted. Gabriella usually got up to freshen up soon after they were finished, but right now, she was too exhausted. She'd wait a while before getting up. Right now, she just wanted to feel Tory's heart beat against hers. Yes, it had only been a few days, but when she thought she'd lost him, she thought this would never happen again, and yet here she was, spent from their love making, laying on top of him, and feeling his heart beat in time with hers. She was exactly where she wanted to be and she never wanted to lose him, not ever.


	12. POLL

I am still on hiatus with this story, and I am sorry. I will finish it at some point in time, my muse just refuses to work for this story. Please bear with me!

In the mean time, please vote on the poll on my profile! Perhaps feedback from you will get my muse's juices flowing for this again.

The question:

**Do you think Lucas and Troy should get caught by Haley and Gabriella?**

Please go to my profile and check out the poll! Looking forward to your replies!


End file.
